


Realidades

by missginni



Series: Secretos a voces [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong sale con alguien. Yoochun no puede precisar desde hace cuánto, ni quién es la afortunada o el afortunado que ha logrado acaparar la atención de su amigo hasta tal punto, pero está seguro. Y no va a parar hasta averiguar quién es.





	1. La más obvia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor persona, amiga y soulmind que una puede tener. Verte leer esto en directo es una auténtica gozada, como cada vez que me permites disfrutarlo._
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** No gano nada escribiendo esta historia, ni soy dueña de sus protagonistas._
> 
> _Parte del universo "Secretos a voces"._

Jaejoong sale con alguien.

Yoochun no puede precisar desde hace cuánto, ni quién es la afortunada o el afortunado que ha logrado acaparar la atención de su amigo hasta tal punto, pero está seguro. Se da cuenta mientras beben juntos en el local de moda en la única noche libre que han tenido en meses, cuando dos chicas del cuerpo de baile se unen a ellos y Jaejoong mantiene unas distancias que siempre parecen difusas cuando bebe tanto alcohol. Sigue siendo amable, riendo y divirtiéndose como siempre, pero no abraza, ni acaricia, ni siquiera pasa una mano por encima de su hombro o el de los bailarines que llegan después.

Yoochun no está tan borracho como para no notarlo, y tras su última ruptura, apenas unos días atrás, no tiene ganas de buscar otro tipo de compañía que atrape por completo su atención. Por eso se centra en su amigo, intentando recordar la última vez que hablaron sobre chicas o chicos que le pareciesen interesantes, o con los que se hubiese acostado recientemente.

No lo recuerda. Y no es por el alcohol. Casi todas sus conversaciones se han centrado en Yoochun, en su vida sentimental, lo que quería, lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer al respecto, según Jaejoong. Por supuesto él también preguntó, cada vez, pero las escuetas respuestas de su _soulmate_ , en su momento, le habían parecido suficiente.

No lo parecen ahora. No cuando Jaejoong siempre ha sido abierto con la gente que le rodea, en ocasiones dando detalles que no piden, que hacen que se avergüence en cuanto los pronuncia, pero de los que curiosamente nunca se arrepiente. La vida sexual de Jaejoong es un libro abierto para sus compañeros de grupo, o al menos solía serlo. Pero de un momento a otro, y Yoochun no puede precisar exactamente cuándo, se ha vuelto reservado y tranquilo. Y lo que es peor, equilibrado.

No se trata de que piense que Jaejoong deba tener altibajos emocionales, ni mucho menos. Pero si alguien puede pasar de la alegría al cabreo más fulminante en apenas segundos, ese es Kim Jaejoong. O de la euforia a la tristeza, pasando por la excitación sexual o la desidia. Sin embargo, Yoochun tampoco puede precisar cuándo fue la última vez que Jaejoong llenó su noche de gritos a través del teléfono, despertándolo después de haberse ofendido por algún artículo o mensaje de las fans. Ni cuándo se coló en su casa por última vez, mimoso, deseando compartir charlas intrascendentes de las que jamás llevaban a ninguna parte.

Por supuesto, puede haber otra explicación, un crecimiento interior que lo esté llevando hacia la madurez, que esté transformándolo en el hombre que quiere ser, y en el que Yoochun está convencido de que no va a convertirse. Pero la explicación más sencilla suele ser la correcta, aun cuando se trata de Kim Jaejoong, y en este caso la razón más obvia es que alguien está colmando la necesidad de su _hyung_ de contacto personal, que alguien ocupa el tiempo en que se supone está solo para que no sature su buzón de mensajes llenos de emoticonos, que alguien equilibra su forma extrema de ver la vida para que se quede en un confortable término medio, en el que parece feliz y está tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

Lo que no entiende, si está en lo cierto, es por qué no se lo ha contado. Si en realidad hay una persona lo suficientemente importante para Jaejoong como para modificar su conducta sin que él se dé cuenta, por fuerza tiene que tratarse de algo serio. ¿Por qué ocultárselo entonces a sus mejores amigos?

Decide preguntárselo de camino al coche, varias horas más tarde, después de que unas cuantas botellas más hayan quedado vacías sobre la mesa del reservado. Yoochun se acerca a Jaejoong hasta pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros, y susurra conspirador en su oído:

—Dime quién es.

Su amigo se estremece involuntariamente ante su tono de voz, y se gira hacia él, confuso, tratando de encontrar en su rostro una aclaración a su pregunta. Obviamente no la encuentra.

—¿Quién es qué?

—Ella. O él. La persona a la que estás viendo en secreto.

Jaejoong se sonroja violentamente y se aparta, alejándose de su agarre. Puede que el tono de sus mejillas se deba al ataque de tos que le provoca el humo del cigarrillo que intenta fumar, de forma más bien torpe y miserable, o puede que simplemente esté tratando de ganar tiempo para no responder a su pregunta. En cualquier caso, Yoochun espera, la sonrisa aún en sus labios, mientras dura el ataque de tos.

Cuando al fin lo hace, su mirada se ha vuelto vidriosa debido al esfuerzo, pero Yoochun sabe que no está tan borracho como para no entender su insinuación.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy saliendo con alguien?

Yoochun amplía su sonrisa y se detiene junto al coche, apoyándose en uno de los laterales y cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces sí hay alguien. Si no fuese así tu primera reacción sería negarlo.

Jaejoong frunce el entrecejo, contrariado, y luego suspira, apoyándose en el mismo lateral que Yoochun, mirando al frente en un obvio intento por esquivar su mirada. Yoochun espera, paciente, sabiendo que el silencio es algo ante lo que su compañero siempre va a rendirse.

—No es nada serio, en realidad —responde por fin, tras un par de caladas, sin haber atenuado ni un ápice su rubor.

Yoochun no le cree. Para empezar porque sigue esquivando su mirada, deliberadamente, porque se esconde tras el humo del cigarrillo y una borrachera que no es tan pronunciada como quiere hacerle creer. A eso se le suma su extraño silencio durante semanas, puede que más tiempo, en el que ha guardado para sí una información que normalmente no se hubiese callado. Y Yoochun no recuerda un momento anterior en que su amigo hubiese sido tan reticente a dar detalles sobre algo que lo hace feliz, que lo llena al punto de no necesitar robarles abrazos a cuantos conoce.

Lo que está viviendo con esa persona misteriosa es algo importante. Y mientras observa a Jaejoong en silencio, su mandíbula tensa y apretada y los ojos perdidos en cualquier punto de la oscuridad que les rodea, Yoochun cae en la cuenta de que la única razón lógica para que se muestre repentinamente discreto y suspicaz es que dicha persona no sea desconocida para él. Y que crea, de alguna retorcida forma, que va a encontrar su elección reprobable.

—No me lo creo —replica—. Si no lo fuese lo hubieses gritado a los cuatro vientos en cuanto empezó.

—Yo no…

Ni siquiera se molesta en terminar una negativa que ni él se cree. Jaejoong vuelve a suspirar y da otra calada a su cigarrillo agonizante. Y Yoochun sabe, aun antes de volver a preguntar, que esa noche no va a obtener más información al respecto. Sea lo que sea lo que ata su silencio, Jaejoong no está preparado para compartirlo.

—¿Me lo contarás cuando estés listo? —pregunta a cambio, resignado.

Jaejoong por fin vuelve la vista hacia él, indudablemente sorprendido por su pronta rendición, y Yoochun no puede evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

El movimiento con que le responde es leve, apenas una afirmación con la cabeza, pero es suficiente para sellar una promesa.

Una que Yoochun sabe que no va a cumplir, porque piensa enterarse mucho antes.

 

****

—~oOo~—

Tarda dos semanas enteras en encontrar la oportunidad perfecta de descubrir el secreto que Jaejoong guarda con tanto celo. 

Yoochun ha pensado mucho en el asunto. No es que no respete la privacidad de su amigo, lo hace, pero la curiosidad es una arpía seductora que atrae con su misterio para atrapar entre sus garras a los de voluntad débil, y Yoochun lo es frente a las personas que le importan.

Tiene una teoría para su silencio, para esa reserva tan impropia de Jaejoong, aunque a duras penas se sostiene. Yoochun es consciente de que probablemente sea sólo parte de su imaginación ante la falta de evidencias reales que conduzcan a algo, pero no puede evitar que su mente se vaya en esa dirección. Porque de alguna forma es lo que siempre ha pensado que pasaría si las cosas no se hubiesen truncado en el camino, si hubiesen seguido su curso natural.

Changmin.

No tiene lógica porque hasta donde sabe no se han hablado desde que Junsu, Jaejoong y él abandonaron el apartamento que compartían, hace ya casi una década. Porque ambos son cabezotas y orgullosos y les cuesta un mundo ponerse de acuerdo en algo, ya no digamos en todo lo que se refiere a sentimientos. No es lógico porque Changmin siempre ha jurado y perjurado que no le gustaban los hombres, y Jaejoong prometió hace mucho tiempo que nunca vería a sus compañeros con esos ojos. Ni tiene sentido que hayan llegado a tanto sin decírselo a nadie, sin pelearse y poner el mundo de sus amigos patas arriba a la primera oportunidad en que sus voluntades chocasen.

Pero si piensa en ellos juntos… le parece tan inevitable como la muerte. Y cobra un retorcido sentido, porque el silencio de Jaejoong no es propio de él, pero sí de Changmin. Porque la vergüenza que vio en su rostro esa madrugada, junto al coche, no es porque se arrepienta, sino porque estúpidamente piensa que no va a entenderlo. Y porque le cuesta mucho más dinero del que tiene imaginar a otra persona capaz de despertar en Jaejoong ese instinto protector feroz que siempre ha tenido nombre propio.

Solo necesita confirmar con sus propios ojos que se equivoca, o que está en lo cierto. Por eso en cuanto recibe el mensaje de Jaejoong diciendo que no podrá asistir a esa fiesta que lleva semanas preparando, poniendo una excusa rocambolesca, Yoochun sabe que está con esa persona misteriosa que ha robado sus palabras y custodia sus secretos.

Sonríe, mientras se encamina a su coche, no para ir a la fiesta que Jaejoong ha preparado, sino con destino a su casa. Puede equivocarse, por supuesto. Jaejoong puede estar solo, sumido en alguno de sus múltiples proyectos, o puede estar con esa persona en cualquier otro lugar que no sea su apartamento, pero Yoochun tiene que intentarlo. Por eso conduce hasta llegar al edificio de Jaejoong y Junsu, aparcando su coche en la plaza libre del último, y sube en el ascensor hasta la planta más alta.

Aun así, cuando está por fin frente a la puerta de Jaejoong duda durante un segundo, preguntándose si merece la pena arriesgarse a la ira de su amigo por saciar su curiosidad, sobre todo cuando sabe que, tarde o temprano, terminará contándoselo.

Gana su parte rebelde, haciéndose fuerte en cada uno de los dígitos que marca para acceder al apartamento.

Las luces del vestíbulo están apagadas, y en apariencia la casa vacía. Pero las dimensiones del apartamento son amplias, lo sabe bien, así que no tiene por qué significar nada. Yoochun enciende la luz y sus ojos tropiezan con los zapatos de la entrada, colocados en perfecta alineación, que Yoochun sabe no son de su compañero. Son de hombre, caros, de diseño elegante y sobrio, y perfectamente podrían pertenecer a Jaejoong, pero no son suyos.

Jaejoong jamás se molesta en quitarse los zapatos cuando está en casa.

Sonríe, divertido, mientras se quita los propios y se adentra en el salón con pasos silenciosos. Ahí sí hay luz, indirecta y tenue, de la que invita a ese tipo de intimidad donde se comparten secretos y risas. También hay vino sobre la mesa y un par de copas vacías que han sido usadas recientemente, pero ni rastro de las personas que lo han hecho. Si tiene que adivinar, Yoochun apostaría toda su fortuna a que si va hasta la habitación de Jaejoong se encontrará un espectáculo de lo más interesante.

Pero no lo hace. En cambio se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un café, sin prisa. Hay platos sucios en el fregadero y restos de comida casera en las múltiples ollas que hay desperdigadas en la repisa, que todavía huelen a algo delicioso. Se ha esforzado, y Jaejoong sólo hace un despliegue semejante cuando quiere impresionar… o cuando alguien se lo pide de tal manera que le es imposible negarse.

Cuando el café está listo vuelve al salón y se sienta en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo. Y saca el móvil para continuar leyendo ese libro que tiene a medias.

No es hasta casi una hora después que escucha abrirse una puerta, con estruendo, y la voz de Jaejoong inundar el pasillo.

—¡Tienes una jeta que no te cabe en Corea! Es la última vez que me levanto para llevarte…

Sus palabras mueren, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa, cuando entra en el salón y descubre a Yoochun en el sofá. Y palidece, como si en lugar de uno de sus mejores amigos estuviese viendo a un fantasma materializarse ante sus ojos. Se queda petrificado a medio movimiento, descalzo, con unos calzoncillos negros por toda vestimenta. Y cuando por fin vuelve a encontrar su voz esta parece un tanto estrangulada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —farfulla.

—Estaba preocupado —miente Yoochun, con una sonrisa involuntaria—. Mandas un mensaje críptico a última hora en el que dices que no vienes, cuando por todos es sabido que no te pierdes una fiesta, especialmente una que has organizado tu, salvo que estés al borde del colapso. Necesitaba constatar que estabas bien.

La mortificación gana terreno en su rostro, junto con un punto de arrepentimiento. Aun así permanece estático, mirándolo con tal alarma que a Yoochun le cuesta un esfuerzo ímprobo no reírse de él.

—¿Cuánto hace que has…? 

Sus palabras pierden fuerza a medida que habla, y Yoochun decide apiadarse de él. O algo parecido.

—El suficiente. Pasada la medianoche, más o menos. Pero entiendo que no me hayas escuchado llegar. Supongo que estabas muy… ocupado.

La palidez pierde la batalla en su rostro en favor de la vergüenza más absoluta, marcada en el tono carmesí del ocaso ante su nada sutil insinuación. Y cómo cada vez que se avergüenza hasta ese punto, su natural reacción es navegar hacia la ira para sentirse dueño de sí. Jaejoong da un par de pasos hacia él, como un toro enfurecido, y murmura airado:

—Pues ya ves que estoy bien. Así que puedes irte.

—¿Y dejarte así, medio desnudo y descalzo en medio de la noche? Podrías pillar una pulmonía, _hyung_ , y eso sería terrible para tu voz. Como compañero tuyo es mi deber cuidar ese bello instrumento.

—Yoochun… —gime, casi suplicante.

Pero lo interrumpe una risa que Yoochun conoce bien, aunque hace tiempo que no escucha. Y lo que provoca el sonido es que el rostro de Jaejoong se vuelva aún más rojo, cuando parecía imposible.

Changmin entra en el salón con la familiaridad que ofrece el sentirse en casa, caminando despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Al igual que Jaejoong no lleva nada más encima, salvo las zapatillas que él sí se ha molestado en ponerse antes de abandonar una cama que esconde más secretos que el servicio nacional de inteligencia. Y en contraposición con su compañero, no parece en absoluto contrariado o sorprendido, sino tan divertido como el mismo Yoochun.

—¡Changmin! Qué sorpresa… —exclama, levantando la mano en un saludo informal.

Su _dongsaeng_ amplía su sonrisa, sin devolverle el saludo.

—Deja de mortificar a Jaejoong.

—Sólo me preocupo por él.

—Si fuese así te hubieses ido en cuanto te diste cuenta de que no estaba solo. Pero te has quedado.

Yoochun no lo niega. Sólo amplía su sonrisa, regocijándose en la imagen que ofrecen los dos, Jaejoong todavía con pinta de querer que la tierra se lo trague y Changmin completamente relajado, disfrutando del juego dialéctico.

Yoochun apenas puede creer que haya acertado. Es casi demasiado irreal. Casi. Porque la familiaridad con que Changmin se mueve por ese apartamento, el estado de ambos, semi desnudos y despeinados, y todas las evidencias de su cita en las copas de vino y los platos sucios hacen que sea imposible no adivinar lo que ha pasado. Lo que lleva pasando quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Yoochun tiene un millón de preguntas, llenas de _“cómos”_ , _“cuándos”_ y _“por qués”_ , pero no formula ninguna, no por el momento. Sólo se acomoda más en el sofá, pasando la vista de uno a otro, regocijándose en la culminación de lo que ha visto venir desde hace eones.

Changmin es el primero en moverse, rompiendo el momento. Gira sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la cocina, volviendo a dejar en claro que conoce perfectamente la casa de su _hyung_.

—¿Quieres otro café? —pregunta, haciendo alusión a la taza vacía que hay sobre la mesa.

—Solo y sin azúcar, gracias.

Yoochun fija su atención en Jaejoong en cuanto Changmin se pierde en la cocina, esperando a que reaccione. Todos sus pensamientos se reflejan en su rostro, la mayor parte de los cuáles son la incredulidad de que eso esté pasando, la vergüenza ante la imagen que ofrece a su mejor amigo, y el miedo a su reacción ante la certeza de que su pequeño secreto ha dejado de serlo.

En el fondo, siempre ha sido un idiota.

—Y decías que no era nada serio.

Jaejoong se muerde el labio inferior y aparta la vista, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, probablemente para hacer algo con ellos que no sea estrangularlo o tirarse de cabeza desde la ventana que hay detrás del sofá.

Changmin está de vuelta antes de que logre poner en palabras una frase coherente como respuesta. Se detiene junto a Jaejoong para tenderle un vaso de whisky con una sonrisa, y luego le entrega a él una de las dos tazas que lleva sujetas por el asa con su mano izquierda. Tranquilamente se deja caer en el sillón frente al sofá que ocupa Yoochun, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? —pregunta su _dongsaeng_ , tras dar un sorbo a su taza.

Yoochun lo imita, evitando dar una respuesta directa. Y, como espera, Jaejoong llena el silencio con voz airada.

—¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¡No sabe nada!

—Jae, si observaras detenidamente a tu amigo te darías cuenta de que está tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Y en absoluto sorprendido. Es evidente que sabía con certeza lo que iba a encontrarse antes de venir aquí.

—Bueno, con certeza no —replica Yoochun, tratando de esconder su sonrisa y fallando miserablemente—. Sospechaba que iba a encontrarte aquí, pero no que estaríais en pleno… apogeo amatorio.

—¿Cómo sabías tu que…?

—La pregunta importante aquí —lo interrumpe Yoochun, pasando la mirada de uno a otro—, es desde cuándo está ocurriendo esto entre vosotros.

Por alguna razón, su pregunta hace reír a Changmin, que lanza una mirada de soslayo a Jaejoong. Y por toda respuesta, su _hyung_ da un largo sorbo a su vaso hasta dejarlo vacío.

—Necesito más alcohol.

Huye, descaradamente, de la escena del crimen, con una excusa tan pobre como el mensaje que le envió antes de la fiesta. Yoochun no duda que necesite más tiempo para encontrar su valor, ni que va a buscarlo entre todas las botellas de licores extranjeros que tiene a mano, pero dejarlo solo con Changmin es una invitación a descubrir toda la verdad, una que Yoochun no va a rechazar.

—¿Tanto tiempo hace como para que tema decirlo?

—Más.

Una sola palabra. Una palabra y su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que se las sabe todas, y que responde en realidad a lo que Yoochun no ha dicho. Él no ha hecho una estimación, o al menos no la ha puesto en palabras, pero su ex compañero ha respondido igualmente que hace más tiempo del que pueda llegar a imaginar. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

No puede hacer tanto tiempo. Es cierto que los últimos meses han sido movidos para él, al punto en que ha prestado menos atención de la que debiera a sus amigos, y con el servicio militar no se han visto tanto como les hubiese gustado. Pero recuerda, y no hace tanto, a Jaejoong hablándole sobre una chica con la que había pasado unas cuantas noches, y otro chico con el que planeaba tener un rollo fugaz. Y Yoochun sabe que no le ha mentido, ni se ha inventado nada, porque a su compañero se le da de pena decir mentiras.

—No me lo creo —responde por fin.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—Por diversión, obviamente. ¿Cuándo ocurrió por primera vez? ¿Hace seis meses? ¿Un año?

La sonrisa de Changmin se hace más amplia, como la de un gato a punto de atrapar un suculento ratón entre sus garras.

—En agosto hará cinco años.

Yoochun bufa, incrédulo. ¿Cinco años? Imposible. Se habría dado cuenta. Ha estado ciego, pero no tanto. Si Jaejoong hubiese tenido una relación tan larga lo sabría, especialmente si su pareja hubiese sido Changmin. Nadie se creería eso.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Changmin no vacila, y en sus ojos, aparte de la más flagrante diversión, hay una sinceridad tan aplastante que lo descoloca por completo.

—Es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Jaejoong ha tenido otras relaciones. Es imposible que estuviese saliendo contigo.

Changmin ríe y da otro sorbo a su café.

—No sé yo si a lo que hacemos se le puede llamar “salir”.

—Me has entendido perfectamente.

Changmin suspira, dejando caer un poco su sonrisa, y aleja su taza hasta apoyarla sobre sus rodillas.

—Mira, lo creas o no, es cierto. ¿Que Jaejoong ha tenido otras parejas en esos años? Yo también. Nunca nos paramos realmente a comentar los detalles de lo que estaba pasando. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo dejamos las cosas en manos del azar. Cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad en algún café, o restaurante, o en alguna fiesta… Se convirtió nuestra manera de mantener el contacto, literalmente. Siempre se nos han dado mal las palabras cuando se trata de nosotros, ya lo sabes.

Habla en serio, completamente. Y encaja con todo lo que son, lo que siempre han sido. Nunca pueden hacer las cosas fáciles, decir un _“hey, te echo de menos, vamos a hablar”_. Parece más propio de ellos pasar del saludo después de una eternidad sin verse a un _“vamos a follar hasta que el cuerpo aguante”_. Construir un mundo privado por horas en el que nadie entra y nadie sale, donde todo lo demás deja de existir hasta que se separan. Hasta la próxima vez que se vean, por casualidad o no.

—Pero ya no es así —replica, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente—. Estás aquí, en su apartamento, y no es la primera vez. Eso cambia las cosas.

Changmin vuelve a reír y Yoochun no puede sino corresponder con otra sonrisa. Pero no contesta. En cambio, su _dongsaeng_ lleva de nuevo la taza hacia sus labios en un silencio que le da la razón. Porque si las cosas han sido como él dice, si comenzaron de esa forma, sus encuentros siempre serían en hoteles, probablemente cerca de esos locales que los reunían. Y las cosas habrían seguido igual, cada uno con su vida, indiferentes y libres.

Yoochun no habría notado el cambio en la forma de actuar de Jaejoong, y seguiría en la más absoluta ignorancia. Con seguridad no habría ido hasta su apartamento esa noche para pillarlos juntos, ni tendría la más ligera sospecha de que podrían mantener el contacto de alguna forma.

Como si lo hubiese convocado con el pensamiento, Jaejoong vuelve a aparecer, algo más calmado, el vaso mucho más lleno que el que le entregó Changmin. Solo pura y fiera determinación en sus ojos.

—No puedes decírselo a nadie —exclama con ferocidad.

Yoochun eleva ambas cejas y pone su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Hablo en serio, Yoochun. A nadie.

Yoochun pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, mientras Changmin sube los pies al asiento del sillón, volviendo a apoyar la taza en sus rodillas. Por supuesto, su _soulmate_ sabe que no va a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que Yoochun es más consciente que nadie de lo que pueden provocar los rumores y la fuerza que adquieren en las manos incorrectas. Por eso no teme que sus palabras se viertan en oídos que no deban escucharlo, sobre todo porque guarda con celo su propia intimidad, y no puede sino hacer menos con la de sus amigos.

Yoochun sólo compartiría esa información con otras dos personas, y es precisamente a esas dos a las que está haciendo alusión.

—¿Tan malo sería que se enterasen? —pregunta, obviando un consentimiento que ya ha dado.

—No es eso, solo…

Jaejoong no es capaz de terminar la frase. Vuelve a morderse el labio inferior, contrito, y esa vez es Changmin quien pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tiene la absurda teoría de que no será del todo real si nadie lo sabe —replica el último, negando con la cabeza.

—Si yo me he dado cuenta, eventualmente también lo harán ellos, Jaejoong.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿O piensas terminar con esto antes de que se enteren?

No responde. Jaejoong vuelve a beber de su vaso, hasta el final, y es la risa de Changmin la que vuelve a llenar el salón con su calor. Le contesta a él, pero su mirada está clavada en Jaejoong, con lo que sólo puede ser confianza absoluta y una cierta ternura que no siempre ha estado ahí al mirarle.

—Jaejoong no puede terminar lo que no ha empezado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Yoochun, inclinando la cabeza con interés.

—No es capaz de mantenerse lejos, de no caer una y otra vez. No hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí si tuviese la capacidad de ser racional al respecto.

Yoochun ríe, desinhibido, sin poder evitarlo, no sólo por las palabras de Changmin, sino por la cara de Jaejoong ante la afirmación de su _dongsaeng_. Porque en cuanto lo pronuncia, Yoochun sabe que está en lo cierto. Puede imaginarse a Jaejoong flagelándose tras esa primera vez por haber llevado las cosas hasta ese punto, prometiéndose que no volvería a ocurrir. Culpándose, probablemente, de arrastrar a Changmin a algo que tiene el potencial de destruir sus carreras para siempre. Y volviendo a cometer la misma imprudencia cada vez hasta volverlo una necesidad, en una espiral que nunca termina, en la que se acostumbra a vivir.

Changmin tiene razón. Si pudiese ser racional al respecto, ninguno de los tres estaría ahí en ese momento.

—¡Podéis iros a la mierda los dos! —exclama Jaejoong, nuevamente rojo como la grana, mientras huye en busca de más alcohol.

Las risas compartidas de Changmin y Yoochun lo acompañan en su huida.

 

****

—~oOo~—

Tarda dos días más de lo que espera en buscarlo. Yoochun está en su casa, viendo uno de los dramas de moda, cuando escucha activarse el código de seguridad y un instante después la puerta se abre para dejar pasar a Jaejoong. Está serio y extrañamente comedido, sin toda esa energía tan propia de él que es capaz de volver locos a cuantos le rodean. Se acerca despacio y se sienta en el sofá, a su lado, y Yoochun no puede evitar sonreír cuando apoya la cabeza en su hombro con su gesto de _“necesito a mi soulmate”_.

—¿Ya te has cansado de evitarme?

Yoochun no lo ha visto desde que se fue de su casa, tras despedirse de Changmin con un abrazo de los que siempre saben a poco. Es consciente de que Jaejoong lo ha estado evitando, de forma intencional, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para poder enfrentarse al hecho de que lo que hay entre él y Changmin ya no es un secreto. No debería ser tan difícil, porque en realidad que él lo sepa no cambia nada, pero la mente de su _hyung_ es un lugar demasiado complicado a veces, en el que las cosas nunca son blancas o negras, sino de un infinito abanico de grises.

Para él es importante. Seguramente porque habrá imaginado mil escenarios distintos en que se lo contaba, y otros tantos en los que se enteraba por casualidad, y seguramente los ha desechado antes de saber cómo iba a afrontarlos. Jaejoong siempre ha sido demasiado bueno en apartar de su mente cosas en las que no quiere pensar.

Lo siente suspirar ante su pregunta, aunque no se aparta de él.

—No me odias, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz contrita.

—¿Debería?

—No es que no confíe en ti —aclara innecesariamente, como si Yoochun no fuese más que consciente de ello—. No hay nadie en quien confíe más. Pero esto es… complicado. No sabía cómo contar algo que ni yo mismo estaba seguro de que estuviese ocurriendo… ni sabía si podrías comprenderlo del todo.

Esta vez es Yoochun el que suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Jaejoong, a veces eres un completo idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no por lo que estás pensando. Estoy seguro de que a ti te ha costado mucho más aceptar la situación de lo que puede costarme a mi, o a los otros dos que te preocupan. Y no es complicado, en absoluto, sino tan sencillo que hasta un niño pequeño podría entenderlo a la primera. Pero lo que de verdad te convierte en un idiota es que pienses que puedo sentirme traicionado por ese silencio.

En esa ocasión Jaejoong sí se aparta, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y Yoochun inclina la cabeza para enfocar en él toda su atención. No responde a su afirmación, sólo le mira, intensamente, miles de preguntas y cariño infinito arremolinándose en el fondo de sus ojos, tan vivos y expresivos en ocasiones como esa, y tan fríos en otras. Y Jaejoong hace la pregunta que seguramente lo ha estado atormentando durante todos esos días en que lo ha evitado.

—¿Cómo sabías que la persona a la que veía en secreto era Changmin?

Yoochun sonríe otra vez, sin poder evitarlo.

—No lo sabía. No a ciencia cierta, al menos.

—¿Qué?

—Pero sabía que tu silencio implicaba que yo conocía a esa persona, y que era alguien que pensabas que yo no aprobaría. Como punto de partida fue suficiente para imaginar a Changmin ocupando el lugar de tu amante misterioso.

—¿Sólo con eso? ¡Tienes que estar de broma! —exclama Jaejoong, completamente incrédulo.

Yoochun ríe ante su rostro ultrajado, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Creo recordar que una o dos veces comenté, cuando aún vivíamos todos juntos, que Changmin y tu deberíais buscaros un hotel y solucionar vuestra obvia tensión sexual de una maldita vez. Pero me llamasteis loco, salido y algunos otros coloridos epítetos. Así que sí, ante esa premisa el primer nombre que vino a mi cabeza fue el de Changmin.

Jaejoong se ruboriza, obviamente en contra de su voluntad, y aparta la mirada hacia la tele en un intento de recuperar la calma. Yoochun sabe que no es la respuesta que espera, porque desde su punto de vista, sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, no puede concebir que alguien, aunque ese alguien sea su _soulmate_ , llegue a descubrir la verdad. Por eso se sentía seguro, escudado en su fortaleza del silencio, porque los años sin verse o hablarse habrían diluido cualquier sospecha.

O al menos en teoría no se han visto o hablado. En la práctica han hecho mucho más.

—Lo que no esperaba —continúa Yoochun, ante el silencio de Jaejoong—, ni remotamente, es que llevaseis con esto tanto tiempo. ¿De verdad comenzó hace cinco años?

Jaejoong asiente, aun con la vista clavada en el televisor, su rostro todavía algo abochornado.

—¿Cómo fue?

Otro suspiro llena el salón antes de que Jaejoong se vuelva hacia él, resignado y algo inquieto. Su voz es baja y confidente cuando comienza a relatar los detalles de esa historia que él desconoce.

—Fue… sorprendente, supongo. Llevábamos sin hablar mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde la separación. Sí lo hacía con Yunho, a veces, y sabía que tu mantenías el contacto con Changmin, porque a pesar de todo vuestra amistad no se rompió cuando todo lo demás lo hizo. Pero él y yo no podíamos hablar sin gritarnos, no cuando las buenas intenciones se perdían en medio de reproches airados y orgullo tan herido que no existía remedio. Sólo nos hacíamos más daño, así que dejamos de hacerlo por completo y permitimos que el tiempo pasara y la distancia se hiciese más grande, el dolor adormecido por el alcohol y los problemas que afrontábamos.

Yoochun escucha atento, sin interrumpir a su _soulmate_. Por supuesto ya sabe todo eso, es la parte que conoce, la que ha vivido y sufrido en su propia piel. Pero precisamente por eso es más difícil imaginar que en esa situación las cosas cambiasen tan irrevocablemente como para llevarles al punto en el que están ahora. 

Su curiosidad gana fuerza por momentos, pero sabe que si interrumpe a Jaejoong, obtener una historia coherente será difícil.

—Nos encontramos en un restaurante, cerca de Gangnam, la primera vez —continúa Jaejoong, todavía con ese tono de confidencia en la voz—. No de frente, cara a cara, sino simplemente compartiendo el mismo espacio. Yo llegaba tarde a la cita que teníamos con los abogados, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué motivo, y mientras la camarera me llevaba al reservado lo vi. Estaba con sus amigos, ya sabes, los que tiene desde la escuela elemental. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, y luego giró la cara como si no me reconociera, volviendo a reír tranquilamente. A duras penas contuve el impulso de ir hasta donde estaba y hacer algo, lo que fuera, porque la idea de estar frente a Changmin y ser solo dos desconocidos más fue de repente... intolerable. Abrumadora.

Su voz se vuelve más fuerte al pronunciar esas palabras, mientras la frustración se refleja en su rostro. Y cuando calla, el silencio envuelto en recuerdos es tenso, tanto como como su espalda, rígidamente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Yoochun pone una mano sobre su pierna, sin dejar de mirarlo, intentando traerlo de vuelta para que continúe con la historia, y milagrosamente funciona.

—No hice nada. Seguí a la camarera y me pasé toda la reunión callado, bebiendo y sin probar bocado. No sé si te acordarás —añade con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras inclina la cabeza—, pero te pareció tan raro que hasta me diste una patada por debajo de la mesa, y luego parecías empeñado en llevarme a casa para que te contara lo que me pasaba. Pero yo no quería ir a casa. Quería seguir bebiendo, y quería decirle a Changmin lo que pensaba de su actitud indiferente, y decidí que iba a hacer exactamente eso. Por ese motivo me excusé fingiendo que tenía planes y me fui de allí con prisa.

Yoochun lo recuerda, vagamente. No recuerda el restaurante, ni el tema a discutir, ni si vinieron todos los abogados o solo el principal, pero sí se acuerda de la única reunión en todos esos años en que Jaejoong no pronunció una palabra, manteniéndose, serio, distante y completamente inaccesible. Su extraña actitud había hecho que Junsu y él compartiesen miradas especulativas y terminasen la reunión más rápido de lo habitual. Pero como al día siguiente volvió a ser el Jaejoong de siempre ambos pensaron que se había tratado de una de esas noches en que su compañero quería estar solo, que se daban una vez al año, y no le dieron más importancia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa noche, tras la reunión, fuiste a ver a Changmin y simplemente te lo tiraste? —pregunta divertido, imaginándose a la cara de su _dongsaeng_ en esa situación.

Jaejoong no le encuentra la gracia. Frunce el ceño y lo empuja con el hombro, en el gesto universal de _“deja de decir tonterías”_.

—Por supuesto que no. No fue así. Cuando salí del reservado él ya no estaba, y yo no podía ir a buscarlo al piso de la SM, obviamente. Así que reservé un dormitorio en uno de los hoteles que había cerca y le envié un mensaje con el nombre y número de habitación, exigiéndole que diera la cara si era hombre y me dijese mirándome a los ojos que no era nadie para él. Fue estúpido e impulsivo, y honestamente no esperaba que viniera, porque en ningún momento respondió a mi mensaje. Solo me quedé allí, sentado en un sillón, bebiendo soju como si no hubiese un mañana, revolviéndome en mi propia mierda.

Ríe. Yoochun ríe, llenando el salón con el sonido de su carcajada. Porque se imagina perfectamente la estampa, a su _hyung_ sentado desgarbadamente en un sillón, mirando a la puerta como a una enemiga mientras esperaba y temía a partes iguales la llegada de Changmin.

—¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que no iría? ¿Después de ondear el capote ante sus ojos en forma de un _“a que no hay huevos”_ para tocar su orgullo?

—Sí, bueno… —responde, con una sonrisa cálida—, no podía saberlo. Si en verdad era indiferente para él, bien podría pasar de ese mensaje…

—Sí, claro. Y el pirado que dirige el país del norte está bajando en este momento hasta la frontera para decirnos que nos lo regala —exclama, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nunca habéis podido ignoraros, Jaejoong. Ese es el principal motivo de que hayáis llegado a donde estáis ahora.

Frunce el entrecejo ante su declaración, pero sólo durante un segundo, lo que tarda en claudicar en forma de suspiro y volver a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cerrándole la ventana a sus expresivos ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Qué pasó cuando llegó?

—Cuando llamó a la puerta me sobresalte, y me preparé instantáneamente para hacer frente a su furia, porque sabía que si no había contestado al mensaje significaba que estaba listo para gritarme por dónde podía meterme mis suposiciones. Pero cuando abrí, cuando al fin lo tuve delante, no fue así. No parecía ni siquiera un poco enfadado, estaba tranquilo, tanto que no pude evitar pensar que en realidad iba a decirme lo que me transmitió su mirada en ese restaurante cuando la apartó sin más: que ya no era nadie, y que todo lo que tuviese que ver conmigo, con nosotros, le daba igual —hace una pausa, en la que casi contiene el aliento y levanta la cabeza para volver a mirarlo—. Pero no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, sólo mirándome. Y luego entró, como si hubiese tomado una determinación en esos segundos en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Su silencio tras esas palabras incendia la curiosidad de Yoochun del mismo modo en que el viento reaviva unas ascuas a punto de extinguirse. Es él, esta vez, quien se muerde el labio por dentro para evitar interrumpir, dándole tiempo a su _hyung_ para que organice en su mente el resto del relato.

—Sus primeras palabras fueron _“no digas nada”_. Dijo que no quería discutir, no después de tanto tiempo, y que si hablábamos íbamos a terminar gritando cosas que en verdad no sentíamos. Que sería más fácil si simplemente nos ignorábamos cada vez que nos encontrásemos por casualidad, como esa noche. Obviamente no estuve de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —exclama con una sonrisa. Changmin y Jaejoong de acuerdo a la primera de cambio era algo que no iba a ocurrir tras años sin hablarse.

—Iba a replicar, pero volvió a interrumpirme. Se acercó hasta estar incómodamente cerca, y volvió a repetir _“no digas nada”_. Me cabreó su actitud, que quisiera manejar las cosas a su manera, sin tenerme en cuenta, sin pensar en lo que yo quería o necesitaba. Pero cuando abrí la boca con intención de gritárselo ya no fueron sus palabras las que me silenciaron.

El rubor es ahora completamente visible en su rostro, y por si cabe alguna duda, su mirada transparente y abochornada deja meridianamente claro a qué se refiere. Yoochun amplía su sonrisa ante la imagen que ofrece su _hyung_ , vulnerable y contrito, pero en absoluto arrepentido. Sabe que lo que tiene con Changmin es lo último de lo que va a arrepentirse, y del mismo modo va a atesorar cada paso de un camino que imagina no ha sido fácil.

—No me creo que no reaccionases a eso.

—Al principio no —responde, su voz apenas un susurro—. No podía creer que estuviese besándome de esa forma. Me quedé paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos, sólo sintiendo lo que hacía Changmin como si fuese ajeno. Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar lo empujé, con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Pensaba que era algún tipo de broma, o su retorcida venganza por el mensaje que le había enviado, o qué se yo, y así se lo grité. Reconozco que puede que estuviese un poco desquiciado después de sentir a Changmin… así.

Baja la vista hacia sus propias manos, como si estuviese recordando exactamente la sensación, y por un instante Yoochun se siente un intruso en su propia casa, desplazado por algo más fuerte, más intenso y más valioso. Pero sólo dura un segundo. Jaejoong vuelve a levantar la vista y sonríe apenas. Yoochun casi podría jurar que ni siquiera es consciente de que lo hace.

—Sólo se rió ante mis suposiciones mientras se ponía en pie y volvía a acercarse. Me dijo _“¿no quieres que te ignore? No lo haré, pero sólo entre estas cuatro paredes. Fuera de aquí somos extraños. Puedo quedarme, por esta noche, pero no si es para discutir. Eso nunca nos lleva a ninguna parte”_.

El que ríe ante la confesión es Yoochun. Se dobla sobre sí mismo, dejando que sus carcajadas resuenen entre las paredes del salón, llenando la noche. Es demasiado hilarante. Porque casi puede ver la cara de Jaejoong ante esa invitación tan obvia, mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y un anhelo que probablemente ni siquiera reconocerá ahora, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos secretos escondidos en el calor de la piel conquistada y rendida.

—La idea de no tener nada de Changmin seguía siendo insoportable, desgarradora —continúa Jaejoong, como lo haría un condenado decidido a pasar el mal trago cuanto antes, apresurando las palabras hasta casi juntar unas con otras—. Si dejaba que se fuera seríamos dos desconocidos y no podía imaginar un mundo en el que Changmin y yo no nos reconociésemos, de la forma que fuese. Así que claudiqué. 

—No lo digas como si hubiese sido una tortura —replica Yoochun, todavía riéndose—. Tú lo deseabas, no te imagino rindiéndote tan fácilmente a algo que no quieres hacer.

—Puede que hubiese tenido una o dos fantasías al respecto, puntualmente —confiesa, enfurruñado—, pero ni esperaba, ni quería que se hiciesen realidad, como quien fantasea con un imposible, uno que volvería las cosas demasiado complicadas de realizarse.

—Una o dos… por supuesto —repite con sarcasmo—. Menos mal que Changmin dejó de engañarse a sí mismo antes que tu, o todavía seguiríais en el reino de los insultos a gritos.

—Changmin fue un capullo engreído.

—¿Por qué? Sabía lo que quería y fue a por ello ante la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Seguro que se arrepintió un montón de veces de no haber tenido las agallas de hacerlo antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda.

El ceño fruncido de Jaejoong se desdibuja un poco ante ese comentario, y asiente, casi para sí, como si tuviese cierto sentido. Aun así, exactamente como Yoochun espera, no puede evitar replicar:

—Changmin es insufrible, malcriado y un maldito manipulador. Es violento e irascible cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere, impaciente cuando tiene prisa e infantil cuando está contento. Pero también es demasiado serio la mayoría de las veces, odiosamente racional y su mirada es capaz de paralizar hasta al más valiente. Es cuadriculado, meticuloso y demasiado perfeccionista. Absolutamente insufrible.

—Y lo adoras —puntualiza Yoochun, ganándose otro codazo.

—¿Eso es lo que sacas en claro de su interminable lista de defectos?

—Es lo que saco en claro de tu forma de enumerarlos. Dices que es manipulador porque tu no puedes resistirte a él. Es violento e impaciente porque tu lo eres y te ves reflejado en sus ojos. Es infantil porque se siente libre y tu adoras verlo reír, siempre lo has hecho. Y es tan racional como tu no puedes serlo, por eso te molesta, porque tu eres visceral y quisieras que él también lo fuese un poco. Y puedo apostar, _hyung_ , que hay situaciones en las que te encanta que sea meticuloso y perfeccionista…

Yoochun se gana un golpe con uno de los cojines del sofá, mientras su risa vuelve a resonar con fuerza en la sala. Jaejoong roba el vaso que hay sobre la mesa y da un trago, a todas luces deseando que sea alcohol. Su cara frustrada al descubrir que es sólo agua es tan hilarante como su confesión

—¿Qué pasó después de que os… conocieseis mejor?

Jaejoong suspira, con frustración, y vuelve a dejar el vaso en la mesa.

—No hablamos mucho esa noche. No hubo promesas ni planes de repetirlo, ni nada que se asemejara a mantener un contacto que habíamos perdido deliberadamente a lo largo de los años. Fue un adiós en toda regla, y creo que ambos estábamos convencidos de que no iba a repetirse. De hecho, con el paso de los días, cada vez parecía menos real lo que había pasado, como si sólo hubiese sido un sueño, otra fantasía, más vívida, sí, pero irreal.

—Sobre todo porque era más fácil pensar eso que afrontar que hubieses mancillado al maknae —se burla Yoochun.

Vuelve a recibir otro golpe con el cojín, que esta vez esquiva con facilidad.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la gracia en el culo?

—¡No me puedes decir que no es cierto! ¿O acaso no te culpaste en algún momento de haberte tirado a Changmin?

Yoochun lo conoce demasiado bien, y sabe que es precisamente así. Los días siguientes, probablemente semanas, Jaejoong se habrá deleitado con los recuerdos de esa noche tanto como se habrá flagelado por perder la razón en manos de quien fue su _maknae_ , dejándose arrastrar a un universo del que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Porque lo quisiera o no, esa noche lo cambiaba todo, nada volvería a ser igual, y Jaejoong era quien se había esforzado con más energía en recuperar lo que una empresa les arrebató. 

—¡Yo no lo seduje como un viejo verde a una virgen! Y te puedo asegurar que el maknae sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Se arrepiente al instante de lo que ha dicho, de ese pequeño desliz que se le escapa antes de que pueda procesarlo siquiera, cuando vuelve a ponerse del rojo intenso de la vergüenza. Y Yoochun no puede evitar provocarlo un poco más, solo por diversión, porque nunca estará en su naturaleza dejar pasar un comentario semejante.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Bien por Changmin! —exclama con exagerada admiración. Y palmea la espalda de su _hyung_ antes de añadir—. Y por ti, supongo, que lo disfrutaste… y sigues haciéndolo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Jaejoong lo empuja para apartarlo, pero Yoochun puede ver que no está enfadado, ni mucho menos. Al contrario. Está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa, y falla miserablemente. Aunque trata de disimularlo girando el rostro hacia la televisión, todavía encendida.

Yoochun decide ser clemente y guarda silencio unos minutos, dejando que su _hyung_ vuelva a ser dueño de sus reacciones… todo lo dueño que puede ser Jaejoong. Finalmente la pregunta obvia se cuela entre ellos para traer el presente de vuelta.

—¿Vais a contárselo a Junsu y Yunho?

No responde. La seriedad cae sobre su expresión como agua helada, desdibujando todo signo de vergüenza o diversión. Se queda quieto, mirando al frente, como sopesando los pros y los contras, perdido en su propio mundo.

—Van a acabar enterándose, tarde o temprano —aclara innecesariamente.

Por fin Jaejoong gira la vista hacia él y asiente una vez.

—Lo sé.


	2. La más ajena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sigue siendo un inmenso placer verte leer en directo, disfrutar de esa expresividad tan tuya con la que transmites todo lo que estás sintiendo. Gracias por eso._

A veces no puede evitar preguntarse por qué Dios no se apiada de él.

Están los tres en el estudio de Jaejoong, se supone que decidiendo qué canciones van a incluir en el nuevo álbum. Se supone. Porque lo que en realidad hacen sus compañeros es discutir sobre el color de no sabe qué camiseta que vieron no le importa dónde.

Junsu se pone en pie, para estirar un poco las piernas y se aleja de ellos. Hace tiempo que aprendió que cuando Jaejoong y Yoochun se ponen en ese plan no sólo es difícil interrumpirlos, sino que incluso es contraproducente, porque cualquier comentario tiende a volverlos más dispersos. Los ha visto pasar de conversaciones similares a debatir sobre la seda que crea una clase especial de gusano que sólo se encuentra en algún lugar recóndito del mundo del que nadie ha oído hablar y que a nadie le importa. Salvo a ellos, por supuesto.

Su reacción natural es desentenderse, dejar que se retroalimenten uno a otro durante unos minutos para que vuelvan al trabajo con más ganas. Suele funcionar bastante bien, la mayoría de las veces, y Junsu siempre procura aferrarse a aquello que tiene una mínima posibilidad de éxito con esos dos.

Por eso aprovecha el descanso para estirar las piernas y va hasta la amplia pared del fondo, donde una estantería llena de CDs ocupa todo el espacio disponible entre el suelo y el techo. Algunos de los discos son auténticas piezas de coleccionista, que Jaejoong ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo hasta obtenerlos; otros regalos de algunos de sus amigos, de sus hermanas o incluso de promociones en las que ha participado, que no son exactamente del estilo de su _hyung_ , pero que aún así conserva.

En el centro, en un lugar de honor, guarda los suyos: los álbumes que editaron cuando eran parte de TVXQ, los que lanzaron después los tres juntos en su renacer como JYJ, y los que compusieron en solitario. Pero también están los de Yunho y Changmin, en sus versiones de lujo, que Jaejoong siempre reserva con semanas de antelación al lanzamiento, y cuyas canciones se aprende en unas cuantas noches de escucharlos de forma casi obsesiva.

Junsu pasa sus dedos por los bordes de éstos, casi en una caricia, y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios. Jaejoong siempre va a ser su mayor fan, de cada uno de los cuatro hombres que una vez compartieron grupo con él, sin importar el tiempo que pase o la distancia que los separe.

Alcanza el último y lo saca del estante para contemplar su portada. Es en japonés, lanzado unos tres meses atrás, en el que Avex vuelve a apostar por la imagen de sus dos iconos en traje de tres piezas, de color negro y diseño elegante, mostrando ese porte majestuoso que ninguno de sus artistas es capaz de imitar. Lo abre y extrae el pequeño _book_ de fotos, pasando las páginas con cuidado mientras su sonrisa se hace más intensa. Puede imaginar con claridad a Yoochun sentado al lado de Changmin, el perfil de su nuez delineado contra el fondo claro, su mirada satisfecha quemando la cámara, y a Jaejoong de pie, al lado de Yunho, con una sonrisa que apenas cabría en el estudio. Y él, por supuesto, sentado en un trono en el centro, sintiéndose en casa.

Quedan apenas unas hojas para llegar al final cuando algo se desliza entre ellas y con un movimiento rápido de la mano lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

La más honda sorpresa lo sacude cuando le da la vuelta y ve lo que ha recogido. Es otra foto, una _polaroid_ sacada con una cámara antigua, algo desenfocada. Pero no lo suficiente como para que Junsu no pueda apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de Changmin en ella, boca abajo, apoyado sobre los codos en una cama desecha, sonriendo con descaro. Ni pasa por alto los trazos de rotulador negro que han garabateado en uno de los laterales, en los que se puede leer _“Feliz cumpleaños, hyung”_.

Junsu es incapaz de apartar los ojos durante unos minutos, completamente paralizado por lo que está viendo y lo que puede implicar. Imagina que si está guardada en ese álbum en concreto no puede tener demasiado tiempo, pero nunca se le ha dado bien especular. Siempre ha preferido ir directamente al punto, al foco de cualquier situación, en lugar de divagar en hipótesis que no llevan a ninguna parte.

—Sí que ha cambiado la política de Avex en cuanto a las tarjetas coleccionables de sus discos —exclama, todavía mirando la foto, aprovechando un inesperado silencio en la conversación de sus _hyungs_.

No les da tiempo a preguntar siquiera. Junsu se gira hacia ellos, con el _book_ aún en la mano, y levanta la foto para que puedan verla perfectamente.

Las reacciones de sus compañeros no tienen precio. Yoochun abre los ojos con sorpresa un segundo antes de comenzar a reírse como un loco, doblándose sobre sí mismo, sin el más mínimo atisbo de contención. Y Jaejoong enrojece violentamente y se levanta como un resorte para quitarle la foto y el libro de las manos, escondiéndolos de forma estúpida bajo el teclado del ordenador, como si el gesto fuese a borrar mágicamente lo que han visto.

Junsu se queda de pie, con los ojos fijos en él, sin decir una palabra más, mientras la risa descontrolada de Yoochun lo llena todo. Pero Jaejoong esquiva su mirada como si quemase, encontrando repentinamente interesante la mesa de mezclas y la pantalla plana apagada del rincón. Y tampoco dice nada, lo cual es más extraño todavía, porque generalmente su compañero no soporta la tensión de los silencios, y siempre termina quebrándolos.

Es Yoochun quien habla primero, cuando consigue controlarse un poco.

—¡Eres un hombre afortunado, Jaejoong! —se burla, secándose una lágrima de los ojos—. Estoy seguro de que sólo había una de esas tarjetas entre un millón.

El aludido lo golpea con el codo, el entrecejo fruncido y la piel roja hasta las orejas. Y Junsu se da cuenta, por la mirada que comparten en ese breve segundo, de que Yoochun sí sabe exactamente el motivo por el que Jaejoong tiene esa foto, aunque no pareciera haberla visto con anterioridad. Algo en sus reacciones, en esa pequeña interacción, le dice que es un secreto que comparten, como tantos otros de los que han custodiado juntos a lo largo de los años. A Junsu nunca le ha molestado permanecer al margen de todas esas cosas que nadan entre ellos en una corriente de ida y vuelta, porque internamente siempre ha estado seguro de que la mayoría no querría saberlas. Su mundo es un lugar sencillo, de grandes ventanales por los que se cuela el sol y mar en calma en la orilla. No le interesan las sombras, ni los cuartos cerrados donde se encadenan los sueños, ni ha soñado jamás con descubrir cosas imposibles en medio de un sendero oscuro.

Pero en ese instante, ahí de pie en medio del estudio de Jaejoong, Junsu se da cuenta de que el secreto oculto en la complicidad de sus miradas sí le incomoda. Porque no trata de ellos, o al menos no completamente, sino que involucra a Changmin de alguna forma.

Junsu no es mucho mayor que Changmin, algo más de un año, pero cuando se conocieron, siendo poco más que unos niños, un año era todo un universo de experiencia que marcaba una línea imborrable entre uno y otro. Jugaban juntos, bromeaban y volvían locos a los demás, pero cuando había problemas, cuando ocurría algo, su instinto natural era proteger al _maknae_ , siendo parte de ese muro indestructible que formaban los cuatro en torno a él. Aun cuando probablemente no lo necesitase, ni lo quisiese, ni mucho menos lo aceptase de buen grado.

Changmin ha crecido. Se ha vuelto más alto, más fuerte y más listo que los demás, haciendo gala de una lengua afilada y una mirada tan peligrosa que si se lo propone es capaz de hacer huir hasta al más valiente. Pero el instinto protector de Junsu no ha menguado, ni se ha diluido con los años, a pesar de ese enfado cuando se separaron que les duró meses y meses. Junsu ni siquiera recuerda quién fue el primero en llamar, tras ese silencio, pero sí recuerda la conversación, fácil, normal y fluida que se dio entre ellos, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de dirigirse la palabra.

Changmin siempre va a ser su pequeño _“Minnie”_. Y si hay algo que lo involucra, algo como una foto comprometida y un secreto a voces entre sus _hyungs_ , quiere saberlo.

—Si ya habéis terminado de reíros me gustaría hacer una o dos preguntas sobre esa foto —dice serio, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la cadera en la mesa de mezclas.

Jaejoong y Yoochun vuelven a mirarse, en una de sus conversaciones silenciosas que solo logra irritarlo más. Luego el primero suspira durante un segundo, cerrando los ojos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos hay completa determinación en ellos, y un punto de desafío que no termina de entender.

No al menos hasta que suelta a bocajarro:

—Me acuesto con Changmin.

Su primer pensamiento es que se trata de una broma, una de esas que se le dan tan mal a su _hyung_ que siempre termina riéndose antes de concluirla siquiera. Pero Jaejoong no ríe, solo lo mira atento, esperando su reacción, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando completamente en serio.

Si fuese un dibujo animado, Junsu dejaría caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas adquiriendo el tamaño de pelotas de fútbol, mientras sus cejas vuelan a la estratosfera. Pero no lo es. Así que solo atina a separar los labios, apenas unos milímetros, mientras intenta procesar esas cuatro palabras.

Jaejoong, haciendo gala de su proverbial impaciencia, no le da mucho tiempo.

—Salimos juntos, o algo así, es decir… a veces nosotros…—farfulla, sin mucho sentido—. No sé bien como llamarlo. La cuestión es que él y yo… ya sabes.

No, no sabe. Y hay cosas que Junsu no quiere saber. Que es feliz de ignorar. Cierra los ojos e intenta borrar todas las imágenes que suscitan las palabras de Jaejoong, llenas de sus dos amigos en situaciones donde no espera ni quiere verlos. Es él quien suspira esta vez, dejando salir un aire que ni siquiera es consciente de haber retenido, mientras se concentra en dejar su mente en blanco.

No funciona muy bien. ¿Cómo demonios han llegado Changmin y Jaejoong a compartir algo más que insultos a gritos? Hasta donde sabe son los únicos que no han vuelto a hablar tras la ruptura del grupo, construyendo su silencio sobre gruesos pilares de rencor, rabia y palabras atravesadas en sus gargantas, lacerando con su peso por no haberlas dicho a tiempo.

Pasar de ignorarse, salvo para maldecirse uno a otro, a compartir abrazos, cama y el calor de sus cuerpos no es normal, especialmente tratándose de dos personas que cuando estaban juntas bajo el mismo techo eran como un polvorín, incapaces de mantener la calma y el aliento, especialmente hacia el final. Seguramente, si le preguntase a Yoochun, diría que ese es precisamente el punto clave de todo el asunto, que se provocaban como dos niños que quieren llamar la atención para ser especiales, para conseguir una individualidad que los hiciese únicos frente a los ojos del otro. También lo recuerda diciéndoselo a ellos mientras vivían juntos, más de una vez, pero todos, sin excepción, pensaron que sólo era Yoochun intentando trolearlos a su peculiar manera.

Al parecer, no.

Junsu quiere hacer mil preguntas, un millar. Pero antes de pronunciar la primera siquiera decide que no va a hacerlo.

—Está bien —murmura, aun sin abrir los ojos—. No quiero saber más.

Vuelve a escuchar la risa entre dientes de Yoochun, y siente de repente cerca la presencia de Jaejoong. Cuando abre los ojos lo ve frente a él, de pie, manteniendo un debate interno consigo mismo que se refleja en su rostro en forma de reacciones incontroladas: ahora arrepentimiento, luego cariño infinito, tras cierta diversión, y vuelta a empezar.

—Tenía que habértelo contado antes.

—Sí, como cinco años antes —apunta Yoochun, repantingado en su silla, mirándolos como si fuesen el mejor espectáculo del universo.

Jaejoong se gira bruscamente hacia su _soulmate_ , con la mirada encendida y el ceño tan fruncido que probablemente le dejará arrugas con el tiempo. Y Junsu vuelve a separar los labios, inseguro de qué contestar a esa afirmación. ¿Cinco años? ¿Qué quería decir Yoochun con cinco años? ¿En serio Jaejoong y Changmin llevaban follando cinco jodidos años?

Junsu ni siquiera necesita preguntarlo en voz alta. Jaejoong vuelve a girarse hacia él, contrito, con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, y luego apoya una mano en su hombro, como si tuviese la intención de tranquilizar a su _dongsaeng_ , aunque sospecha que es más un gesto para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

—No estaba seguro de cómo decirlo… de cómo contaros esto. No es algo que surja en una conversación sin más. No iba a llegar una mañana y decir _“hola, ¿recordáis a Changmin? Pues me lo estoy tirando. Que tengáis un buen día”_. Y tampoco se suponía que fuese a ser algo más que eso… —hace una pausa y se acerca un paso más, su mirada completamente honesta—. Puede que no sea más que una excusa muy pobre, pero no quería que nada cambiase. Fui egoísta. Quería… no sé muy bien lo que quería.

A Junsu se le hace difícil seguir a su _hyung_. Siente como si sus pensamientos se hilaran con lentitud, a trompicones, intentando casar ideas demasiado dispares. Tampoco ayuda que Jaejoong no sea especialmente propenso a mantener la coherencia, ya no digamos el orden cronológico a la hora de relatar acontecimientos, sean importantes o no. Y esto lo es. Puede verlo en su expresión desoladoramente sincera, en la pasión con la que habla, en esas palabras que sólo buscan llegar hasta él para hacerle comprender algo que Junsu ya sabe. Porque Jaejoong está tratando de justificar sus actos, y Junsu nunca le pediría algo así, en primer lugar porque no es asunto suyo, y en segundo porque no lo necesita. Si hay algo que tiene claro de toda esa truculenta historia en la que al parecer llevan años metidos es que ni Jaejoong, ni por supuesto Changmin, hubiesen comenzado con ello solo por diversión, o por pasar el rato o como distracción en los momentos difíciles. Los dos lo negarán, pero Junsu sabe que siempre ha sido mucho más que solo sexo, porque nadie ha protegido nunca a Changmin tanto como Jaejoong, no iba a ser él quien arriesgase el bienestar emocional de su _dongsaeng_ si las cosas se volviesen más complicadas y él no estuviese preparado.

Y a su _maknae_ siempre se le ha dado especialmente bien conseguir lo que quiere de Jaejoong.

Sacude la cabeza, en otro vano intento por apartar todos esos pensamientos e imágenes que sabe que van a perseguirlo durante mucho tiempo, y se aclara la garganta antes de repetir.

— _Hyung_ , en serio, no quiero saber más.

La mirada de Jaejoong le regala lo paraliza más que toda su confesión. Su compañero asiente de forma seca mientras aparta la mirada, pero no antes de que Junsu pueda apreciar en ella una decepción tan honda que es casi doloroso contemplarla. Y se da cuenta de cómo ha interpretado Jaejoong sus palabras: eligiendo siempre la peor de las posibilidades, por supuesto.

Lo agarra del brazo antes de que se aleje y suspira exasperado.

—No he dicho que me parezca mal, ni mucho menos, no seas idiota. Me alegro por ti, por vosotros, porque obviamente estáis tan colados el uno por el otro que habéis sido capaces de mantener oculto lo vuestro durante años, cuando siempre has sido pésimo guardando secretos. Solo estoy diciendo que por favor, _por favor_ , no quiero saber los detalles. Por mi propia salud mental.

Yoochun vuelve a reírse, mientras Jaejoong lo mira atónito por algo más de un minuto, en completo silencio. Y de repente Junsu se encuentra rodeado de su _hyung_ , en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le hace crujir los huesos, lleno de esa energía imparable que domina a su compañero cuando es intensamente feliz. Durante un segundo Junsu se compadece de Changmin, preguntándose cómo es capaz de caminar erguido después de estar con Jaejoong, pero enseguida aleja esa imagen de su cabeza de una patada mental. No va a seguir por ese camino.

Cuando Jaejoong se aparta, su sonrisa es tan radiante que podría iluminar un universo y atraer planetas para que orbiten a su alrededor.

—Te prometo que no vas a enterarte de nada.

No sabe por qué, pero Junsu lo duda.

****

—~oOo~—

  
  


Nada cambia a lo largo de las semanas. Junsu se va a Japón para su gira en solitario, tres días después de enterarse de lo de Changmin y Jaejoong, todavía algo sorprendido por la noticia y deseando que su _hyung_ se atenga a su promesa de mantener para sí, o más probablemente para él y Yoochun, todos los detalles íntimos de su relación. Y sin embargo, imaginar juntos a esos dos, de un modo retorcido, le hace sonreír invariablemente, como sonreiría ante un par de gatitos adorables que alguien hubiese dejado en su puerta.

Aun no puede entender cómo han sido capaces de llevar su relación en secreto durante tanto tiempo sin que Yoochun se enterase. Lo suyo no le sorprende, nunca le ha interesado meterse en la vida sexual de sus amigos, ni va buscando detalles morbosos con los que amenizar una historia, pero Yoochun sí. Jaejoong y él son iguales en ese sentido, siempre intercambiando imágenes, susurros y experiencias como si sintiesen una necesidad primitiva de reafirmar su amistad, custodiando los secretos del otro. Que Jaejoong no lo hiciese en este caso, durante tanto, tanto tiempo, es tan insólito que no tiene parangón, y da buena cuenta de lo serio e importante que es para él. Y de su estupidez, por supuesto, por pensar siquiera por un segundo que no iban a entenderlo.

Las veces que han hablado por teléfono ha sido el mismo Jaejoong de siempre, alegre, alentador y profundamente optimista, y Junsu casi llega a pensar que toda esa historia entre el _maknae_ y su _hyung_ ha sido un sueño. Salvo que él no suele recordar sus sueños, y sabe que su subconsciente no hubiese llegado ahí por sí solo. 

No es hasta que regresa a Seúl, un par de semanas después, que se da cuenta de lo que ha cambiado. Jaejoong, que ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso durante años, discreto y tan reservado como no lo creía capaz, se siente libre por fin, como si se hubiese deshecho de un gran peso y fuese capaz de volar, ligero y vencedor de una batalla que jamás ha existido. No es realmente un gran cambio, algo que cualquier persona notaría solo con verlo. Es mucho más sutil, reservado solo para sus ojos o los de Yoochun, pero imposible de ignorar: ya no se reprime a la hora de decir que ha quedado con Changmin tal o cual día, ni busca excusas rocambolescas para coger sus llamadas, aunque siga buscando cierta intimidad para ellas. Sus sonrisas, cuando recibe algún mensaje de su _dongsaeng_ son profundamente delatoras, y tiene anécdotas de todo tipo en las que _“Min dijo”_ o _“Min hizo”_ que hacen que Yoochun y Junsu compartan miradas cómplices llenas de diversión cuando Jaejoong no está mirando.

Junsu se alegra por ellos, y tiene un montón de ganas de tener a Changmin delante y recordarle todas esas veces en las que dijo de todas las formas posibles que no le gustaban los hombres. Porque ni Yoochun ni él van a perder oportunidad de putear al _maknae_ , y está seguro de que Changmin se lo espera. Pero también siente, en ocasiones, que su paciencia va a terminarse mucho antes de que Jaejoong supere esa fase de éxtasis en la que parece haberse sumido.

—Deberías acostumbrarte —dice Yoochun una tarde cuando lo ve poner los ojos en blanco ante una llamada de Changmin que Jaejoong se apresura a responder, alejándose de ellos—. Ahora que no tiene que ocultarlo de nosotros, no va a molestarse en fingir que nada ocurre.

Su voz es profundamente divertida, mientras da un trago a su cerveza, repantingado en el sofá de su propia casa.

—No quiero que lo oculte, ni nada parecido. Sólo que termine esta fase de enamoramiento adolescente que lo posee. No digo que no sea divertido, pero…

Yoochun ríe ante su frase inconclusa, entendiéndolo a la perfección, pero niega con la cabeza y lo mira de manera ufana.

—¿Eres consciente de que llevan juntos _años_? Probablemente ya está todo lo tranquilo que va a llegar a estar, porque la fase de _“luna de miel”_ hace tiempo que terminó.

Su cara de consternación debe ser hilarante, porque Yoochun vuelve a reír sin disimulo, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos del sofá, y el rostro en su mano.

—Deberías matarme. Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —replica, provocando más risas.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Junsu no se ha parado a pensar mucho en ello, pero desde el punto de vista de cualquier relación _normal_ tiene sentido. Los fuegos artificiales y el entusiasmo desmedido se van perdiendo con los meses, aunque el vínculo se haga más profundo, hasta entrar en una cómoda rutina en la que los dos componentes de la pareja encuentran su lugar. La intimidad pasa de ser sólo física a alcanzar otro nivel en el que cada uno conoce hasta los aspectos más recónditos del otro, qué prefiere, qué lo hace fuerte o vulnerable, cómo compensar sus carencias o disipar sus miedos.

El problema es que Changmin y Jaejoong ya se conocían de antes, más de lo que cualquier pareja puede llegar a conocerse en años de relación. Han vivido juntos, crecido juntos, compartido los triunfos más grandes y las peores decepciones durante veinticuatro horas al día, todos los días del año. Conocen los puntos fuertes del otro y sus peores defectos, y son capaces de anticipar, sin miedo a equivocarse, cualquier mínima reacción, cualquier respuesta ante un hecho o una persona determinada. Lo único que les faltaba por descubrir era la intimidad física que confiere el encuentro de dos cuerpos desnudos en la danza instintiva y ancestral del sexo, comprobar que también pueden funcionar en ese campo de un modo que hace que todo lo demás sea aun mejor. Y Junsu no duda ni por un instante de que su compatibilidad en la cama sea mayor al cien por cien, porque serán tan explosivos como lo son en sus peleas, arrolladores, convulsos y absolutamente espectaculares.

Pero Junsu también tiene razón en una cosa. Aunque su relación comenzase hace tiempo, la libertad que ahora siente Jaejoong cambia las cosas. No lo devuelve al principio, a ese estado eufórico que imagina le costó un esfuerzo titánico reprimir, pero casi. Porque ahora sus mejores amigos lo saben y están lejos de desaprobar su elección, sino que lo apoyan por completo, dando alas a esa parte de sí que ha permanecido enjaulada durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Si te mato ahora no tendrás la oportunidad de putear a Changmin por esto —replica Yoochun, dando otro trago a su cerveza.

—¿Crees que también está así?

—¿Changmin? Ni de coña. Para empezar Yunho todavía no lo sabe, pero aunque lo supiera, ¿de verdad te imaginas a Changmin siendo tan… _Jaejoong_? —concluye, a falta de una palabra mejor.

No, no lo imagina. Por eso va a ser tan divertido burlarse de él.

—No lo sé. Tampoco imaginaba que estuviesen follando, y míralos.

—¡Me gustaría! Pero no me han dejado mirar, desgraciadamente.

Junsu pone los ojos en blanco y da un trago a su zumo, volviéndose hacia el televisor.

—Tu estás muy necesitado, Yoochun.

La risa de su compañero es toda la respuesta que obtiene.

****

—~oOo~—

  
  


Son apenas las siete de la mañana y ya se está muriendo de hambre. Junsu piensa en el delicioso desayuno que le espera, preparado con esmero y una dedicación absoluta, mientras entra en el ascensor tras su carrera matutina. No es de los que se obsesionan con la comida, ni mucho menos, pero en días como este no puede evitar pensar en ello.

Esa noche tienen concierto en Seúl, el primero de la gira, y como cada vez que tienen concierto ahí, juntos o por separado, Junsu desayuna con Jaejoong en su apartamento. Es una costumbre que mantienen desde que debutaron como JYJ, que empezó, como la mayoría de las tradiciones que conservan, con preocupación desmedida y sin sentido por parte de Jaejoong, y ha acabado siendo una necesidad para Junsu, que siempre espera esos desayunos reconstituyentes como si fueran maná. Vivir solo es una bendición en muchos sentidos, pero Junsu es consciente de que nunca va a ser un gran cocinero, y las comidas encargadas a los restaurantes más selectos nunca podrán compararse a la habilidad de su _hyung_ para convertir en festines comidas sencillas.

Si fuese un día normal, que simbolizase el principio de cualquier otra gira, Junsu encontraría a Jaejoong en la cocina, con el desayuno a medio preparar en la mesa y una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios. En cambio, cuando llega al último piso y se cuela en el apartamento de su _hyung_ , lo que encuentra en la cocina es el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina de Changmin, sentado en un taburete frente a la barra, con un café tan cargado entre las manos que su olor invade todo el apartamento.

Junsu se detiene en la puerta, sorprendido, con el _“buenos días”_ enredado en su lengua. Y cae en la cuenta, por primera vez, de que quizás a partir de ahora debería avisar antes de invadir el apartamento de Jaejoong como si fuese su propia casa. Nunca ha sido un problema hasta ese momento, porque aunque su _hyung_ ha tenido una vida sexual sana y activa, de la que sabe más de lo que le hubiese gustado, sus escarceos solían ser lejos de su apartamento, donde su verdadera intimidad quedase resguardada de personas desequilibradas o con intenciones deshonestas. Para lo abierto que es Jaejoong en la mayoría de aspectos, guarda con mucho celo una privacidad que quienes no lo conocen creen inexistente.

No va a ser así con Changmin, porque no hay un grado mayor de intimidad del que comparten, aun sin tener en cuenta el sexo. A pesar de la ruptura, de ese lapso de tiempo en el que no se hablaron, su _dongsaeng_ seguía formando parte de ese grupo selecto al que Jaejoong confiaría su vida sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Porque uno no se enfada con aquellas personas que le son indiferentes, solo con aquellos que despiertan sentimientos e instintos que no se pueden ignorar. Y tanto Changmin como Jaejoong han tenido siempre la capacidad innata de meterse bajo la piel del otro sin el menor esfuerzo, normalmente para provocar, pero también para defender hasta perder el aliento.

No va a ser menos ahora, que ya no se quedan sólo en la piel, sino que van mucho más allá. Eso convierte a Changmin en una rara excepción para esa regla no escrita de _“prohibido el paso”_ que Jaejoong ha mantenido a lo largo de los años para todos sus amantes.

Changmin es, al final, la excepción para muchas reglas, incluso las impuestas por sí mismo.

Junsu sonríe ante su mirada fulminante y entra en la cocina con paso decidido. En el fondo ha echado de menos esa expresión de asesino en serie que solía saludarle todas las mañanas cuando compartían apartamento, y que Yoochun se esfuerza en imitar sin ser tan efectivo. O puede que lo tenga tan visto que ya no le provoque lo mismo.

—Buenos días, Minnie —saluda efusivo, en ese tono enérgico que molesta sistemáticamente a Changmin cuando aún no ha terminado su café—. ¿Jaejoong no te ha dejado dormir?

Changmin solo gruñe y da un sorbo a su taza, haciendo que la sonrisa de Junsu se haga instantáneamente más amplia. Y decide darle una pequeña tregua, al menos hasta que termine el café, porque su instinto de conservación sigue siendo elevado y sabe que no es una buena idea entrar a degüello con _ese_ Changmin. Aun así, no puede evitar apoyar una mano sobre su hombro al pasar en dirección a la nevera, a modo de saludo, como si necesitase confirmar que es realmente su _dongsaeng_ el que está sentado en la cocina de Jaejoong con pinta de haber dormido demasiado poco para su propio bien.

No hay nada preparado, ni siquiera en la nevera. Están todos los ingredientes listos para poder hacer su desayuno favorito, pero Jaejoong obviamente ha estado demasiado ocupado como para cocinarlos, o puede que con todo el ajetreo nocturno haya olvidado su cita matinal. Frunce el ceño, y lanza una mirada de soslayo a la nuca de Changmin, culpándolo internamente. Y luego suspira, mientras saca los alimentos, resignado a tener que prepararse el desayuno él mismo.

Trabaja en silencio, durante quince minutos, hasta disponer la comida en los diferentes cuencos de porcelana, y cuando están listos los lleva hasta la barra y se sienta en un taburete frente a Changmin. 

Su _dongsaeng_ ha terminado por fin su café, y mira la comida que ha preparado con un repentino interés que hace reír a Junsu. No puede evitar empujar uno de los platos hacia él, y se da cuenta, cuando comienza a devorarlo con avidez, que eso es algo que definitivamente también ha extrañado.

—Sigues siendo un pésimo cocinero —dice Changmin, tras acabar con la comida del primero y robarle otro cuenco.

—Eso no te ha impedido seguir comiendo —señala ante la imagen misma de la hipocresía cuando Changmin da otro bocado y se relame los labios.

—He comido cosas peores. Pero eso no te hace bueno.

—No todos podemos tener la habilidad de Jaejoong en los fogones. Ni la tuya para mostrarle un par de sonrisas y lograr lo que quieras de él.

La sonrisa de Changmin es arrogante cuando al fin se muestra, desdibujando por completo su ceño, y sus ojos se tiñen de una calidez diferente.

—Bueno, me cuesta algo más que un par de sonrisas.

Junsu no puede evitar sonreír también, como respuesta a un envite, un desafío implícito entre ambos, como los que solían llevarlos a competir como locos en los videojuegos.

—A juzgar por tu aspecto, muchas horas de sueño.

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

—Que no quiero saber, gracias.

Changmin da otro bocado y niega con la cabeza, pero guarda silencio. Supone que Jaejoong le ha contado cómo descubrió lo que hay entre ellos, así como su negativa a saber los detalles íntimos de todo el asunto, y Changmin, al igual que él mismo, es de los que da espacio y respeta la privacidad de todos sus amigos con el mismo empeño con que guarda la propia. A diferencia de Jaejoong es difícil arrancarle algo que no quiera decir, y lograr distraerlo nunca funciona como lo hace con su _hyung_. Lo que hace la comunicación mucho más fácil, en opinión de Junsu, más fiable y más segura.

Y por eso es tan sencillo bromear con él, porque los dos tienen siempre claras las reglas del juego y jamás las quiebran, ni aun cuando estaban dolidos y enfadados con el mundo tras esa ruptura que les marcó.

Junsu amplía su sonrisa e inclina la cabeza, ahora que el peligro de estrangulamiento ha pasado.

—Para todo lo que repetiste que no te gustaban los hombres, has terminado con un curioso compañero de cama.

Changmin no pierde la sonrisa ante su pulla, y aprovecha el momento para robar un tercer plato de los que Junsu ha preparado.

—Era joven e ingenuo.

—Y una mierda. Tu no has sido ingenuo en tu vida, y por lo que dice Yoochun siempre te ha gustado Jaejoong más de la cuenta. Así que te has pasado años mintiéndonos a todos, incluso a ti mismo. Es más bien patético, _dongsaeng_.

—No tanto como tu pretendiendo ser _“Ángel Xiah”_ en la treintena, _hyung_. He visto vídeos de tus conciertos y… —no continúa, pero niega con la cabeza y eleva una de sus cejas, la que siempre habla de forma elocuente por sí misma.

Junsu no puede evitar reír como hace mucho no lo hace, y por un instante siente como si volviese el tiempo atrás y estuviesen de nuevo en la cocina del primer apartamento que compartieron, desayunando tranquilamente conscientes de que iba a ser el único momento del día en que podrían relajarse. Es el mismo Changmin de siempre, el de lengua rápida y sonrisa demoledora, incapaz de mentir o de callarse lo que piensa si le preguntan directamente, ya sea en la intimidad o bajo los focos, delante de cientos de cámaras. El que siempre le ha hecho sentirse orgulloso y le ha motivado para trabajar aún más duro, más incansablemente.

De forma inconsciente ha temido que lo que comparten Jaejoong y Changmin fuese a afectar al resto de relaciones, que ya no pudiesen sentirse igual de cercanos y libres, como esos dos adolescentes que compartían habitación y sueños. Racionalmente no, porque no tenía motivos para dudar y porque sus amigos llevan juntos muchísimo tiempo y nada ha cambiado, nunca ha sospechado siquiera que hubiera algo que se estuviese perdiendo. Pero saber o imaginar nunca será lo mismo que vivir el momento, que mirar a los ojos de la otra persona y darse cuenta de que no, no hay ningún cambio visible, por pequeño que sea, sino que siguen siendo los mismos dos amigos al margen de todo lo demás.

—Pero no hablamos de mi. Hablamos de ese estado de negación en el que has vivido años. ¡Cuán triste es que el que se precia de ser más racional de todos haya caído en una trampa tan vieja!

La sonrisa de Changmin es pequeña y arrogante, cumpliendo a la perfección con el desafío lanzado.

—Puede que sí. O puede que no fuese exactamente negación.

—¿Ah no?

—Jaejoong juró primero que nunca se enamoraría de ninguno de nosotros. Y yo era el pequeño, ¿qué posibilidades tenía? Simplemente no quería que se diese cuenta, parecer “patético” como bien has dicho. Así que mentí. A vosotros, no a mi mismo.

Aunque sonríe, Junsu se da cuenta de que habla en serio, más en serio de lo que probablemente amerita la conversación. Puede que sea por haber dormido poco, por ser tan temprano o porque simplemente está en paz consigo mismo y no le importa ser completamente honesto ahora que él y Yoochun lo saben. Pero sea cual sea el motivo, es evidente que tiene las defensas bajas, y Junsu se da cuenta de que puede obtener respuesta para todas las preguntas que se le han pasado por la cabeza, sin que estén aderezadas de detalles adicionales que no quiere conocer.

Deja que su sonrisa caiga un poco y lo mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿Qué cambió? Para que dejaseis de mentiros mutuamente.

—Nosotros, supongo. Crecimos, y crecer da otra perspectiva a las cosas, ¿no?

—¿Por ejemplo?

Changmin frunce el ceño y baja la vista para dar otro bocado al desayuno, pero es obvio que no está tratando de esquivar su mirada, sino de encontrar una respuesta aceptable a su pregunta.

—Antes de separarnos había ocasiones en que tenía la sensación de que Jaejoong se reprimía, como si intentase controlarse a sí mismo, frenarse —comienza, volviendo a subir la mirada—. Y siempre era antes de lanzarse a exclamar exabruptos más feroces. Sabía por qué lo hacía yo y recuerdo haber pensado que el motivo podía ser el mismo. Pero antes de que pudiese comprobar si estaba en lo cierto todo se fue a la mierda. Y como bien sabes cabreados somos un despropósito.

—No hace falta que lo jures —no puede evitar replicar, poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar ese periodo en que las posturas de ambos parecían irreconciliables.

Junsu incluso llegó a pensar que no iban a volver a hablarse, que jamás podrían llegar a un punto intermedio en el que tender un puente hacia el entendimiento mutuo. Y Yoochun había estado seguro de lo contrario, de que el problema no era que se odiasen, sino que se querían demasiado como para tolerar la distancia.

Puede que debiera hacerle caso a Yoochun más a menudo.

—Lo que pasó después, cuando nos encontramos, no quieres saberlo —la sonrisa arrogante está de vuelta, al igual que toda su diversión marcada en la diferente apertura de sus ojos, y Junsu no puede evitar reír.

—Efectivamente

Justo así, en medio de una carcajada los encuentra Jaejoong, que aparece en la cocina con el pelo todavía húmedo y una sonrisa inmensa en los labios.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda con efusividad, acercándose a la barra—. Me pareció oír tu risa, Junsu, ¿puedo saber el chiste?

Junsu y Changmin se miran, y vuelven a reír, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada, lo que provoca que la sonrisa de Jaejoong caiga un poco en favor de su ceño. Pero antes de que pueda insistir, sus ojos reparan en los cuencos vacíos y la comida que todavía queda en los que aún no han devorado, y su fruncimiento de ceño se vuelve completo.

—Podíais haber esperado antes de meter las zarpas en mi comida. Esto tiene una pinta horrible.

—Y sabe peor —apostilla Changmin.

—Si no tardases tanto en acicalarte mi desayuno estaría esperándome cuando llegué, y nadie se estaría quejando. Es culpa tuya, _hyung_. Y de Changmin, supongo.

La mirada que comparten y el leve sonrojo de Jaejoong le dice más de lo que necesita saber. Junsu pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a su cuenco, mientras su compañero se aleja hacia la nevera con obvia intención de preparar un desayuno en condiciones. También murmura algo sobre _dongsaengs_ descarados que Changmin y él tratan de ignorar.

—No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo —dice, tras una maldición de su _hyung_ al ver una de sus sartenes requemada.

Changmin sonríe con satisfacción.

—¿Honestamente? Creo que me quedo con la mejor parte. Tu eres quien tiene que pelearse con su forma de bailar.

No puede evitar suspirar y darle la razón.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¡Os estoy oyendo! —grita Jaejoong, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Y Changmin y Junsu no pueden evitar volver a reír ante la imagen.


	3. La más simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me he divertido tanto, pero tanto, escribiendo esta historia que ahora que se termina la voy a echar de menos. Me queda el consuelo de saber que tu la has disfrutado en la misma medida al leerla. Nos vemos en tu siguiente cumpleaños._

Por fin.

Han terminado la que saben va a ser su última gira como dúo, como ese TVXQ incompleto y cercenado que se han acostumbrado a representar, pero con el que nunca han estado cómodos del todo. 

Changmin y él se miran en el escenario, mientras presentan a los músicos en los saludos finales, como los únicos custodios de ese secreto que va a llenar las redes sociales y todos los tabloides en unas pocas horas. Aun no han comunicado a la compañía su decisión de no renovar el contrato, y saben que el momento no va a ser agradable, que van a intentar hacerles cambiar de opinión de todas las formas posibles, desde las obvias hasta las más rastreras, pero esta vez están preparados. Son más maduros, más conscientes de sus capacidades y sus limitaciones, y han vivido momentos realmente duros de los que han aprendido más que en cualquier clase a la que hayan asistido alguna vez.

Mientras se inclinan ante las fans, para dar las gracias, Yunho es muy consciente de que muchas de ellas van a odiar hasta el aire que respira en cuanto la noticia se filtre. Pueden haberles jurado su amor eterno, prometer que van a seguir a Changmin hasta la muerte, o que van a llamar “Yunho” a sus futuros hijos, pero se les van a echar encima como hienas en cuanto descubran su intención de volver a conformar lo que nunca debió romperse.

Le da igual. Está preparado para ello, para que las _HoMin stans_ los acusen de ser unos ingratos, de abandonar a la compañía que confió en ellos y quebrar su confianza de forma rastrera. También se espera la ira de las _JYJ stans_ , que arremeterán contra ellos con todo lo que tienen, acusándolos de vendidos y cobardes por no haberse ido cuando lo hicieron los demás, y de arribistas por dar el paso solo cuando sus amigos han demostrado que pueden solos contra cualquier gigante. 

Pero no es la opinión de ellas la que importa. Es la de Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu, y la han dejado tan clara en todo momento que no hay lugar para las interpretaciones o los dobles sentidos.

Cuando vuelve a erguirse su mirada se enreda una vez más con la de Changmin, y sonríe a la par que él, libre y cómplice al mismo tiempo. Tampoco le preocupa la reacción de su _maknae_ ante ese aluvión de críticas que les esperan, no como le habría preocupado en el pasado. Changmin es, probablemente, la persona más fuerte que conoce, no a nivel físico, pero sí emocional. A Yunho le ha costado darse cuenta, más de lo que debería, con toda seguridad por haberlo protegido tanto cuando estaban los cinco. Pero su compañero es equilibrado y racional, y a pesar de lo que puede parecer a veces nunca reacciona en caliente, cuando está enfadado o se siente dolido, sino que con lo verdaderamente importante tiende a esperar hasta poder verlo desde todas las perspectivas. Es capaz de tomar distancia y observar el conjunto de un modo que Yunho nunca ha podido, de forma casi insensible, desapegada. Y generalmente las opiniones de las fans, o de personas que no aprecia le resbalan como si llevase un impermeable que jamás se quita.

Yunho lo admira profundamente. Ha sido su apoyo durante tanto tiempo que casi es como una parte más de sí mismo, como una pierna o un brazo sin el que se sentiría incompleto. Y no puede imaginar un compañero mejor para hacer frente a toda la mierda con la que van a tratar de enterrarlos.

Cuando al fin vuelven al _backstage_ el ambiente es más jubiloso de lo que suele serlo en un fin de gira. Ninguno de los dos ha contado a nadie del staff lo que piensan hacer, pero Yunho sabe que muchos de ellos, especialmente los más cercanos, se lo imaginan. Por eso algunos abrazos se prolongan mucho más de la cuenta, aderezados con miradas a medio camino entre la nostalgia y la dicha, y los buenos deseos flotan en el aire sin ir acompañados del típico _“nos vemos en la siguiente”_ , como han hecho cada vez que el trabajo juntos concluye. Yunho, y también Changmin, los van a extrañar. Son muchos años de trabajo con el mismo equipo, de recorrer países y ciudades y descubrir juntos platos y culturas. Muchos se han convertido en amigos cercanos, y algunos incluso han cumplido el servicio militar a su lado. Y Yunho sabe que a todos ellos les van a prohibir, bajo amenaza de despido y demanda judicial, cualquier tipo de contacto con los “ingratos” de TVXQ, al menos durante un tiempo.

Pero eso es un problema para mañana, para cuando las intenciones se vuelvan realidad y su vínculo con la SM termine para siempre. Esa noche todavía pueden disfrutarla todos juntos.

La fiesta post fin de gira es larga, tanto que se prolonga casi hasta el amanecer. Yunho disfruta como un niño pequeño, sintiéndose libre, el entusiasmo burbujeando bajo su piel como en aquella época en la que no conocía el significado de la palabra “preocupación”. Bebe, ríe y baila sin tener en cuenta el cansancio, y guarda un poco de su tiempo para cada uno de los ingenieros de sonido y de iluminación, para cada una de las maquilladoras y ayudantes de vestuario, para cada bailarín y cada músico. No quiere olvidarse de ninguno, porque han sido y son importantes y merecen saberlo.

Apenas habla con Changmin, pero lo sigue con la mirada de vez en cuando de forma instintiva. Esa noche es especialmente fácil porque su sonrisa parece brillar mucho más de lo que la ha visto en años, haciendo gala de un optimismo que no es del todo propio de él pero que a Yunho le encanta ver en su rostro. Y su risa suena a libertad, confiada y osada al mismo tiempo, atrayendo de vez en cuando todas las miradas como si fuesen metales y él un potente imán.

Solo se acerca a él cuando la fiesta casi ha llegado a su final, después de despedirse de la mayoría con más abrazos, y algunas promesas que sabe no va a cumplir. Yunho se sienta en el sofá que lleva monopolizando Changmin desde hace más de una hora, llevando una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Ha bebido más de lo que debería, de lo que su propio cuerpo tolera sin consecuencias, pero todavía es capaz de controlar la mayoría de sus reacciones. Aunque no tanto como el _maknae_ , que ha bebido bastante más y parece mucho menos afectado.

Yunho levanta su botellín, casi vacío, y espera a que Changmin acerque el propio en un brindis improvisado.

—¡Por los amigos que dejamos atrás!

—Y por los que vamos a reencontrar —termina Changmin con una sonrisa ebria, antes de dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

Yunho bebe también, mirando hacia la pista de baile donde aún quedan algunos demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de que lo que hacen no se puede llamar “bailar”. Y ríe, al mismo tiempo que Changmin bufa, al ver como uno se cae al suelo desmadejado, con cara de no saber cómo ha acabado ahí.

—Deberías enviarlos a casa en un taxi. Es un espectáculo lamentable.

Yunho vuelve a reír, pero niega con la cabeza. No tiene la más mínima intención de levantarse de ese sofá hasta que termine la fiesta, y sus compañeros son lo suficientemente mayores como para buscarse la vida solitos para llegar a casa. De hecho, Changmin y él son los más jóvenes del local en ese momento.

Así que se acomoda más en el asiento, estirando las piernas y acercándose al calor de su _dongsaeng_ hasta apoyar parte de la espalda en su hombro.

—En el fondo los vamos a extrañar.

—Cosas como estas, no.

—Claro que sí. Puedes mentirte cuanto quieras, pero los vas a extrañar, sobre todo cuando nos convirtamos en repudiados —replica, sonriendo ante la perspectiva, más por el efecto del alcohol que porque el panorama sea verdaderamente gracioso.

La sonrisa de Changmin tiene el punto justo de malicia que le ha ganado el apodo de _evil maknae_. 

—Vamos a ser los más odiados de Corea.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Changmin no contesta, no durante unos segundos, hasta que con voz confidente replica:

—Me acuesto con Jaejoong desde hace casi seis años.

Yunho ríe ante la broma, golpeándolo con el codo y aprovecha para dar otro trago a su cerveza.

—Por supuesto. Y yo con Siwon.

El bufido de Changmin le mueve algunos mechones de pelo.

— _Hyung_ , lo digo en serio.

—No voy a caer en una broma semejante. ¡Invéntate algo mejor!

—Está bien —suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, puede que no sea el mejor momento para tener esta conversación.

No está riendo, ni siquiera sonríe. Yunho se aparta un poco de él, con el ceño fruncido, para poder ver su rostro al completo. Su mirada tiene cierto punto de diversión, pero es transparente y honesta, en absoluto nublada por todo el alcohol que sabe que ha ingerido. Y su mano, la que sostiene el botellín de cerveza, ni siquiera tiembla o vacila en lo más mínimo delatando su embriaguez. 

Changmin está lo bastante sobrio como para ser consciente de lo que está diciendo. Y se cree esas palabras, de forma absoluta, aunque también puede ver en sus ojos que en cierto modo le divierte su reacción.

—Espera… estás hablando en serio —exclama Yunho, algo más alto de lo que pretende, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Changmin sisea para que baje el tono de voz, a pesar de que no hay nadie cerca que pueda escucharles. Y asiente una vez, sin apartar la mirada.

—Me gustaría que esto no saliera en la prensa de mañana, _hyung_ , así que no grites.

Durante unos segundos es incapaz de responder nada. Yunho solo atina a mirar como un idiota a Changmin, estupefacto, intentando recordar si ha bebido el alcohol suficiente como para tener alucinaciones. Porque de todas las cosas que ha imaginado que Changmin podría decirle en ese momento, a un segundo de cumplir el sueño por el que llevan luchando años, la última que se le hubiese ocurrido es esa. No así al menos, a bocajarro, en una fiesta que no deja de ser una despedida, después de haberse ignorado durante la mayor parte de la misma. 

¿Jaejoong y Changmin follando entre ellos? ¿Desde hace seis años?

Imposible.

Solo que no. En realidad no es tan descabellado. No tratándose de Changmin y Jaejoong.

—Joder, no puedes soltarme algo así y esperar que no reaccione.

—En realidad te lo estás tomando muy bien —replica Changmin, sonriendo con descaro—. Jaejoong creía que ibas a ponerte histérico cuando te enterases, y ni siquiera te has caído del asiento. Contártelo mientras estas borracho ha sido una buena idea.

Yunho resopla, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡No estoy borracho!

La risa de Changmin es genuina, despreocupada y le hace relajar instintivamente el ceño. Ver reír de esa forma a su _maknae_ siempre le hace olvidarse un poco del mundo, de todas las preocupaciones, porque le recuerda que siempre queda un lugar para la diversión, aun cuando parece que todo es demasiado negro.

Yunho suspira y se deja caer contra el respaldo del sofá, mirando a la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Porque te acabarás enterando tarde o temprano ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos de nuevo.

Yunho pone los ojos en blanco y da otro trago a su cerveza. Y luego se ríe al darse cuenta del motivo real de Changmin para contárselo en ese momento. Podría haberlo hecho en cualquier otro instante, de cualquier otro día, antes de esa fiesta. O incluso después, a la mañana siguiente o cuando ya fuesen libres tras decirle a la SM _sayonara_. Pero su _dongsaeng_ ha elegido esa madrugada, en un local casi vacío, tras haber visto como él bebía mucho más alcohol del habitual.

Yunho se gira hacia Changmin y se inclina ligeramente, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

—Tenías miedo, ¿verdad? A contármelo. Eras tu no Jaejoong el que temía cómo iba a reaccionar yo.

Changmin bufa, tal como espera, lo que le hace reír aún más.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Claro que sí. Por eso has aprovechado este momento, cuando el alcohol embota levemente mis sentidos, cuando estamos en un local público en el que no puedo gritar, ni reaccionar de modo alguno que pueda generar rumores. Tenías miedo —vuelve a puntualizar, divertido.

La reacción de su _maknae_ es negar con la cabeza y dar un trago a su botellín, pero Yunho lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es su forma de controlar sus reacciones. Ante la misma situación sabe que Jaejoong se pondría colorado hasta las orejas, que Yoochun lo admitiría con descaro y que Junsu se encogería de hombros y pasaría a otra cosa. Pero no Changmin, que valora el control como nadie y aun así la mayoría de las veces lo desdeña en pos de dejar claro lo que piensa.

—Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —replica.

—No lo era. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar cuando me lo contases? ¿Que me iba a volver loco? ¿Que iba a gritarte que estabas cometiendo un error? ¿Que me enfadaría contigo, y con Jaejoong, por habérmelo ocultado? —pregunta, dejando caer su sonrisa pero sin perder de vista los ojos del _maknae_ —. Eres adulto, Changmin, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Y porque te conozco y confío en ti sé que serán las correctas.

El local está oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para que Yunho no aprecie el tono sonrosado de las mejillas de su compañero ante su declaración. Y una sonrisa conquista sus labios, porque de repente parece mucho más joven de lo que es, y en absoluto tan seguro como suele estar de su lugar en el mundo. Es una imagen tan poco habitual que Yunho no puede evitar deleitarse con ella hasta grabarla a fuego en su mente para que no se desvanezca en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Changmin vuelve a beber hasta dejar vacío el botellín de cerveza, apartando la mirada ante el peso de la suya. Pero no por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres demasiado intenso.

Yunho ríe, desinhibido, y apoya una mano en el hombro de su _maknae_.

—Creo que se tercia una felicitación.

—No es necesario.

—¡Claro que sí! No todos los días descubre uno que su _maknae_ se ha enamorado.

— _Hyung_ … —protesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y de nada menos que Jaejoong. No te gustan las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad? —le revuelve el pelo, de esa forma que sabe que Changmin detesta, e inclina la cabeza cuando se aparta—. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Changmin lo mira a los ojos, aún enfurruñado, colocándose el pelo en su sitio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo también vivía en la misma casa que vosotros. Durante el último año, sobre todo hacia el final, resultaba difícil no ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y créeme que lo intenté. A diferencia de Yoochun, yo trataba de convencerme de que estaba imaginando cosas, y procuraba no mirar demasiado por si no era así.

La sonrisa de Changmin tiene un punto de arrogancia que hace que Yunho ponga los ojos en blanco, pero no disminuye la propia. Porque lo dice completamente en serio. Durante ese último año que compartieron las peleas entre Changmin y Jaejoong aumentaron sustancialmente, los gritos, las miradas desafiantes y los insultos no tan velados. Pero cualquiera con ojos en la cara podría haberse dado cuenta de que no era más que preludio, porque nadie defendía al otro con tanta fiereza como ellos. Yunho incluso había desistido de intentar mediar, no después de salir escaldado más de una vez, y había pretendido no darse cuenta de lo que se estaba cociendo en esa olla.

Cuando se separaron no le costó mucho comprender que nada había llegado a pasar. Mientras él se revolvía en su propia mierda, triste y dolido, bebiendo mucho más de lo que podía tolerar, el cabreo de Changmin lo llenaba todo, visceral y demoledor, sin freno ni medida. No se había mostrado compungido o triste, aunque Yunho sabía que en realidad gran parte de él lo estaba. Solo enfadado con el mundo, con Yoochun, Junsu y Jaejoong e incluso con el mismo Yunho.

Le costó mucho tiempo, más del que le gusta admitir, darse cuenta de que la persona con la que más enfadado estaba Changmin era consigo mismo. Y que era incapaz de librarse de ese cabreo de forma alguna, ni gritando, ni bebiendo, ni dedicándose como un loco a machacarse en el gimnasio hasta apenas tenerse en pie. Yunho había intentado razonar con él, pero estaba tan cerrado en banda que resultaba imposible.

Con el paso de los meses se relajó, volvió a ser más él mismo, especialmente cuando pudo centrase de nuevo en el trabajo. Y mejoró cuando recuperó a Yoochun y luego a Junsu, como los buenos amigos que siempre fueron. Pero parte de esa ira parecía fluctuar en los momentos más extraños, dejando patente que sus heridas estaban lejos de sanar, que todavía había algo que le daba vueltas y le impedía seguir adelante.

Yunho no sabe cuándo se calmó del todo, cuándo hizo por fin las paces consigo mismo, pero a la vista de los acontecimientos podría apostar a que Jaejoong tiene todo que ver con ello.

—Te encanta vivir en negación, _hyung_.

—No tanto como crees. Llevo tiempo intentando mentalizarme para esto, ¿sabes? No para descubrir que lleváis años de relación secreta, por supuesto, pero imaginaba que al volver a trabajar juntos todo eso inconcluso entre vosotros resurgiría. Y ahora los dos sois adultos, no ibais a darle tantas vueltas a la cuestión antes de saltar a los brazos del otro.

Changmin ríe ante su descripción, y Yunho lo imita por pura inercia. En realidad puede que haber estado pensando en ello le ayudase a asimilarlo con naturalidad, o puede que sea culpa del alcohol, o que simplemente Changmin logre hacer lo que quiere de él. Pero la idea de ver a sus dos amigos juntos de esa manera no le desagrada en absoluto. Al contrario, incluso siente algo de envidia, porque hallar alguien con el que compartir lo que Changmin y Jaejoong tienen no es nada fácil, y a Yunho no le cuesta imaginarlos juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

En el fondo, siempre será un romántico.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo habéis conseguido veros durante este tiempo, sin que nadie se enterase?

Changmin deja escapar el aire entre dientes y se acomoda contra el respaldo del sofá, apartando los ojos de él para controlar a los compañeros que siguen intentando bailar en la pista.

—Al principio el acuerdo implícito fue no hacer planes. Prácticamente no hablábamos, ni en persona, ni por teléfono, ni siquiera en mensajes o correos. Cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad, en cualquier restaurante, pub, u otro lugar público, fingíamos ignorarnos hasta que nuestros planes previos terminaban. Luego uno de los dos reservaba habitación en el hotel más cercano y avisaba al otro por mensaje de texto, normalmente solo con el nombre del hotel y el número de dormitorio. Como no había planes, y fuera de la habitación no estábamos nunca juntos, fue fácil mantener en secreto lo que ocurría en esas contadas ocasiones.

—¿En serio empezasteis así? ¿Sin hablarlo siquiera? —pregunta completamente sorprendido.

A Yunho se le haría imposible mantener una relación así, y ni siquiera es tan obseso del control como Changmin. Lo está contando de un modo sencillo, simplificando todos los hechos, pero Yunho puede imaginar que no todo fue tan fácil como lo pinta, que la tormenta interior, la de ambos, tuvo que mantenerlos despiertos más de una noche dándole vueltas a lo que estaban haciendo, a las mil formas en que podría complicarse o irse a la mierda. 

Al hecho de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo jamás.

Changmin asiente ante sus preguntas, y el punto de diversión con que vuelve la vista hacia él le deja más que claro que sabe exactamente lo que le pasa por la mente.

—Estás pensando en términos de una relación de pareja, y lo que había entre nosotros no lo era. No hablábamos, no de verdad, porque era demasiado complicado. Obviamente sí comentábamos estupideces cuando nos veíamos —aclara, mientras sonríe de forma inconsciente—, pero los dos hacíamos un serio esfuerzo por mantener lejos los temas difíciles. Cada despedida era un adiós en toda regla, uno que podría ser el último, y luego seguíamos con nuestras vidas, con nuestro trabajo y nuestras parejas si las teníamos. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero no sentía como si fuese un engaño, aunque obviamente lo era.

Esa declaración también le sorprende. Changmin siempre ha sido serio y responsable, en todos los aspectos de su vida, mucho más que la mayoría de personas que conoce. A Yunho le cuesta imaginarlo en ese escenario, engañando a su pareja de turno con Jaejoong y siendo consciente de ello. Pero también supone que ese es el motivo principal por el que ninguna de sus relaciones ha durado demasiado, porque si no podían mantenerlo apartado de Jaejoong, ponerle fin a ese _juego_ entre ellos, no iban verdaderamente en serio.

En cualquier caso, Yunho no es quién para ponerse moralista con la fidelidad, cuando no siempre ha sido capaz de mantenerla.

—¿Y después? ¿Cómo pasó de ser una especie de _juego_ entre vosotros a convertirse en algo más?

Changmin sonríe, de un modo casi nostálgico que encoge el corazón de Yunho de algún modo.

—Jaejoong —dice simplemente.

Yunho frunce el entrecejo, confuso.

—No lo pillo.

La sonrisa de Changmin se hace más amplia, divertido por su confusión.

—Pasó Jaejoong. Explotó como si fuese una bomba nuclear, absolutamente imparable —ríe Changmin—. De repente todos los temas que habíamos estado esquivando durante años estaban sobre la mesa y no me dejó más opción que hacerles frente. Fue una noche muy larga en la que hablamos y gritamos mucho los dos, creo que los del hotel incluso recibieron quejas al respecto —añade con diversión, casi orgulloso, de un modo que hace a Yunho poner los ojos en blanco—. Su último grito, el que logró callarme, fue que no quería que las cosas entre nosotros siguiesen así. Pensé que estaba terminado conmigo.

Yunho no puede evitar la carcajada que le sacude ante esa última frase, especialmente porque va aderezada con esa expresión de incredulidad absoluta que pone Changmin cuando no puede comprender por qué alguien es tan idiota.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar, que si quisiera terminar con todo, no se habría molestado en intentar aclarar todos los temas pendientes?

—Hablamos de Jaejoong, la lógica no siempre se le aplica.

—Ni a ti tampoco en lo que se refiere a él, por lo visto.

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco, pero aun así le da la razón.

—Ni a mi tampoco, obviamente —dice resignado, como lo haría un delincuente confeso a la espera de la sentencia, provocando que Yunho vuelva a reír.

Aun así es fácil ver que no está arrepentido, ni le avergüenza reconocerlo, sino todo lo contrario. Changmin está absolutamente convencido de que las decisiones tomadas fueron las correctas, las que le han llevado a este punto en el que resulta obvio que su relación con Jaejoong es preciada e importante, y lo hace feliz. Tanto como cada recuerdo que dibuja en su rostro sonrisas de las que Yunho está convencido que ni siquiera es consciente.

—Después de esa noche —continúa Changmin, como si no lo hubiese interrumpido con su risa—, las cosas entre nosotros se volvieron más fáciles, pero ocultarlo se complicó considerablemente. Ya no solo eran nuestros encuentros, eran mensajes, llamadas y todas esas cosas que hace la gente cuando tiene una relación. Así que cambiamos los hoteles por nuestros apartamentos, y empezamos a buscar excusas absurdas para coger llamadas en privado o responder mensajes en público sin sonreír como idiotas. Funcionó bastante bien —añade al final, orgulloso de sí mismo, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Yunho vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe igual, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y pasa el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su _dongsaeng_ , apretándolo con fuerza contra sí mismo.

No, no ha sido un camino fácil, puede apostar, pero si alguien estaba preparado para recorrerlo era Changmin, y por supuesto Jaejoong. Siempre han estado hechos el uno para el otro, desde el primer momento, ese en el que un Changmin tímido y solícito comenzó a mirar a Jaejoong como si tuviese superpoderes, y este tomó al _maknae_ bajo su protección más feroz, casi como si fuese solo suyo y nadie tuviese derecho tan siquiera a mirarlo.

—Sabía que la felicitación no estaba de más —dice con cariño infinito, la sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro—. Me alegro por vosotros, Changmin, en serio.

No responde, pero en la mirada que le devuelve, Yunho lee claramente un _“lo sé”_.

****

—~oOo~—

  
  


Changmin y él llegan temprano a la empresa por la mañana, juntos, presentando ese frente unido del que siempre han hecho gala en la compañía. Caminan sin prisa por los corredores que tan bien conocen, saludando a todos aquellos con los que se cruzan, y no hay la más mínima vacilación en sus sonrisas, ni en el ritmo de sus pisadas, como si solo fuese un día más, uno de tantos.

Cuando llegan a la sala de reuniones, la principal, asignada para la ocasión, la mayoría ya están presentes: dos de sus managers, el gerente, el responsable de personal, uno de los abogados del departamento legal y la secretaria del CEO. Solo falta este último, pero ni a Changmin ni a él les sorprende lo más mínimo, porque su juego favorito es hacer esperar a las personas que cita para hacer que sus nervios se crispen y cedan antes a sus demandas. 

Yunho sabe que en esa ocasión la treta no va a funcionar, porque ni Changmin ni él van a mostrar ni la más leve fisura por la que puedan colarse para intentar enfrentarlos. Y además, cuentan con la ventaja de que nadie en esa sala imagina la decisión que han tomado, porque han sido especialmente cuidadosos a la hora de hablar de ello, siempre lejos de oídos que podrían traicionarlos. Por eso se sientan en uno de los laterales, con sendas sonrisas y aspecto relajado, y charlan un poco sobre el tiempo y el tráfico, ayudando a distender el ambiente mientras esperan.

Cuando el CEO aparece, con sonrisa confiada y aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la reunión da comienzo. Changmin y él guardan silencio mientras se expone el motivo de la reunión, que todos los presentes saben de sobra, y también mientras se leen en alto las cláusulas del nuevo contrato que los atará a la compañía por otros cinco años. No es hasta que la secretaria llega al último punto y el CEO hace que los managers les alcancen los contratos para que los firmen, que Yunho expone con voz firme y segura su decisión de no firmarlos y escindir su relación laboral.

Y entonces el caos se desata.

El desconcierto, plasmado en rostros con sonrisas congeladas, da paso a la incomprensión, y luego a la ira, que va ascendiendo de nivel al mismo tiempo que el volumen de las voces. Cuando llegan las amenazas, Changmin ni siquiera reacciona, apenas parpadea, mirándolos con la indiferencia más absoluta, y Yunho intenta mantenerse igual de imperturbable, pero resulta difícil. No es la primera vez que escucha los insultos, ni la forma en que piensan atacar el buen nombre de sus familias, pero sigue siendo duro hacerles frente, no imaginar las posibilidades de los escenarios grotescos que describen, que casi paralizan su cuerpo y arrecian los latidos de su corazón.

Yunho ha aprendido, por las malas, que si se deja amedrentar siempre estará sujeto a lo que los demás digan, piensen o hagan, convirtiéndose en poco más que una marioneta. Y ya se ha cansado de estar en el escenario, con sus extremidades sujetas por hilos invisibles que manejan personas a las que no les importa en lo más mínimo su destino, sólo la función que representa. Hubo un tiempo en que Yunho se creyó todas esas palabras, que no eran nada sin ellos, que podían ser reemplazados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el mundo se olvidaría hasta de sus nombres, pero ya no es así. Su propia inseguridad ya no le impide ver lo que vale, que con la compañía de Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu y por supuesto Changmin se multiplica, no por cinco, sino por infinito.

Y quien no lo comprenda, quien no lo vea así, no merece su atención, ni sus lágrimas, ni que hipoteque el resto de su vida.

La tensión, los gritos y las amenazas se prolongan durante casi tres horas, llenas de malas caras y de preguntas incómodas que ni Yunho ni Changmin tienen la más mínima intención de responder. Y la única oferta en firme sobre la mesa al llegar a ese punto es la demanda que van a presentar en su contra en cuanto salgan por la puerta sin haber firmado los generosos contratos que les ofrecen.

Yunho asiente, conforme y decidido, y extiende al abogado la tarjeta que lleva quemando en su bolsillo desde que han entrado. La cara del letrado no tiene precio cuando lee el nombre de quien va a representarlos a partir de ahora, y se da cuenta de que es aquel contra el que han perdido en cada demanda que han interpuesto contra Yoochun, Junsu y Jaejoong. Y las implicaciones de esa elección quedan flotando en el aire.

Cuando abandonan la sala, los escoltan hasta la puerta del edificio como si fuesen criminales. No les permiten detenerse en su estudio, ni en los vestuarios, ni en ninguna de las aulas que han usado durante todos esos años para aprender las coreografías de sus canciones. Como si pensasen ingenuamente que no han rescatado con anterioridad todo lo que es suyo, preparándose para ese momento. 

Lo peor son las caras de incomprensión de los más jóvenes ante ese despliegue, cuando se los cruzan por los pasillos, las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, los que no sabían nada, y la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquellos que siempre los han envidiado. Pero aquí y allá también hay alguna mirada de comprensión y gestos apenas perceptibles de ánimo de algunos bailarines y gente de su staff, los que no podían estar seguros, pero que han imaginado acertadamente ese desenlace.

A Yunho se le hace un nudo en el estómago y de repente toda la tensión soportada en esa reunión cae sobre él como agua helada. Cuando se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Changmin, incluso le tiemblan las manos, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración y relajar cada uno de sus músculos.

—Se acabó, _hyung_ —dice Changmin, con una sonrisa honesta y comprensiva, apoyando la mano en su pierna—. Somos libres.

Yunho sonríe en respuesta, todavía tenso. No ha acabado, no para la SM que va a hacerles la vida imposible, ni para los periodistas que van a lanzarse sobre la noticia como buitres tratando de obtener algo de carroña, ni para las fans decepcionadas que van a odiarlos y vilipendiarlos como si fuesen asesinos despiadados. Pero entiende perfectamente a lo que se refieren su _dongsaeng_.

Nada más arrancar el coche y abandonar el aparcamiento suena el teléfono de Changmin, y Yunho ve en la pantalla de navegación el nombre de Jaejoong. Su compañero ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces antes de pulsar el botón de descolgar en el volante y dejar que la voz de su amigo llene el habitáculo del coche.

— _¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme? Estaba muerto de preocupación, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Se lo han tomado muy mal?_

Changmin bufa ante el aluvión de preguntas y el tono ofendido de Jaejoong, que salta de una a otra sin darle tiempo a responder, y Yunho sabe que si no ha puesto los ojos en blanco es solo porque está conduciendo.

—Acabamos de salir, no me has dado ni tiempo a coger el teléfono.

— _¿Ahora? Joder, sí que se han tomado su tiempo. ¿Tan mal ha ido?_

—No estaban precisamente saltando de alegría.

— _Ya me imagino. ¿Os han amenazado también?_

—Por supuesto. Si no lo hiciesen podrían dar la impresión de ser humanos y comprensivos, y es algo que no pueden consentir, ¿verdad?

— _¿Qué cojones os han dicho?_

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Que no somos nadie sin ellos, que no volveremos a encontrar trabajo en la industria, que nos vamos a arrepentir, y nuestras familias también… No son muy originales.

— _No se habrán puesto violentos también._

Changmin ríe irónicamente, dejando escapar todo el aire de un golpe.

—Físicamente no, son una panda de vejestorios, no podrían con nosotros. Pero te puedo asegurar que más de uno deseaba estrangularnos con sus propias manos.

Yunho asiste al intercambio casi como un espectador, como si no estuviese dentro del coche sino sentado en su casa, viéndolo todo a través de la pantalla del televisor. Ni siquiera saluda porque ninguno de los dos le ha dejado el espacio suficiente para decir ni media palabra, pero de algún modo no le hace sentir incómodo. Al contrario. Yunho siente cómo sus músculos se relajan, cómo sus manos dejan de temblar al centrar su atención en ellos, y su fascinación crece por momentos al darse cuenta de que siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, sin expresiones turbias o grandes muestras de afecto que le hagan sentirse fuera de lugar.

— _Qué hijos de puta_ —continúa Jaejoong, la ira completamente audible en su tono de voz—. _Espero que no empeorases las cosas con alguna salida de las tuyas, Shim Changmin. Que nos conocemos._

—Me confundes contigo, _hyung_.

— _Y una mierda. Tú tienes mucha menos paciencia y más mala hostia, sobre todo si te tocan los cojones. Y no dudo de que hayan intentado hinchártelos hasta convertirlos en pelotas de playa._

Yunho no puede evitar la carcajada que le sobreviene ante el exabrupto de Jaejoong, tan propio de él, tan auténtico como cuando llegó a la ciudad hace tantos años, asilvestrado cual gato montés. Nadie como él para aderezar su preocupación con docenas de palabras malsonantes y burdas expresiones gráficas que siempre ponen imágenes en la cabeza de Yunho que no quiere ver.

— _¿Esa hiena es Yunho?_ —pregunta Jaejoong ante la risa que delata su presencia en el coche. ç

Yunho casi puede imaginarlo al otro lado, con el ceño fruncido ante el sonido, contrariado al darse cuenta de que su conversación no es tan privada como ha imaginado.

—Obviamente —responde Changmin, con una sonrisa irónica, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

—Hola Jaejoong —dice, cuando puede dejar de reírse—. Siento no haber saludado antes, pero honestamente ha sido imposible meter baza en vuestra discusión.

— _¿Discusión? ¿Quién está discutiendo?_

—¿Vosotros dos?

— _Eso no es discutir, parece mentira que no lo sepas._

Yunho ríe, sintiendo cómo la tensión de sus músculos se diluye por completo, y decide que va a meterse un poco con Jaejoong.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa si aún no sé distinguir una discusión real de vuestro peculiar preludio de apareamiento.

Jaejoong se queda en silencio, probablemente conteniendo la respiración porque sólo se oye la estática a través de los altavoces. Yunho imagina que Changmin no ha tenido tiempo de contarle su conversación de madrugada, y que lo último que se espera es que sepa lo que hay entre ellos, lo que lleva pasando en secreto tanto tiempo. 

No puede evitar un punto de satisfacción al pillarlo con la guardia baja. Sabe que ha sido el último en enterarse, que probablemente Yoochun y Junsu lo saben desde hace mucho, aunque Changmin no se lo haya dicho explícitamente. Así que su pequeña venganza es pillar a Jaejoong a contrapié y disfrutar del espectáculo.

— _¿Qué?_ —pregunta por fin, con voz apenas audible.

— _Hyung_ , probablemente este es un buen momento para comentarte que Yunho lo sabe —interviene Changmin, tan divertido como él mismo.

— _¿Qué es lo que sabe?_

—Todo.

Jaejoong vuelve a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, y Yunho amplía su sonrisa, consciente de que esa calma no va a durar demasiado.

— _¡Joder Changmin, eso se avisa!_ —grita, y no le cuesta nada imaginárselo colorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo, se lo conté en la fiesta de despedida, hace unas horas. Iba a enterarse de todos modos al volver a trabajar todos juntos.

Toda la bravata de Jaejoong parece perder fuerza cuando se vuelve a quedar en silencio, los segundos alargándose en el reloj mientras la tensión crece a cada instante. Yunho supone que es su manera de tratar de asimilarlo, de reiniciar ese cerebro hiperactivo suyo incluyendo la nueva variable. Si Changmin llegó a temer su reacción, probablemente lo que Jaejoong ha imaginado será mucho, mucho peor, porque su amigo siempre convierte en gigantes los más minúsculos problemas.

— _¿Y bien?_ —dice por fin, desafiante, obviamente intentando hacer frente cuanto antes a lo peor.

Yunho sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Changmin a través del espejo retrovisor antes de responder:

—Yo soy quien debería hacer las preguntas, ya que es a mi a quien habéis tenido a oscuras todos estos años —dice fingiéndose enfadado—. ¿Cómo has podido involucrarte de esa manera con mi compañero sin decirme una palabra?

El silencio vuelve a ser opresor, casi culpable, y un suspiro se hace audible a través de los altavoces.

— _¿Por qué me siento de repente como si le estuviese pidiendo consentimiento al padre de la novia?_

La carcajada de Changmin hace juego con la propia, quitándole toda la credibilidad a su broma, y es su _dongsaeng_ quien responde primero.

—Porque eres idiota, _hyung_.

— _No tanto como tú._

—Seguramente tienes razón. No estaría contigo si fuese más listo.

El ceño fruncido de Jaejoong no es visible a través del teléfono, pero Yunho puede visualizarlo perfectamente. Y su sonrisa se hace instantáneamente más grande ante la imagen, quitándole todas las ganas de bromear con él. Porque sigue resultando demasiado adorable para su propio bien, y es incluso enternecedor ver cómo sus interacciones de siempre se ven suavizadas por su relación de pareja, no de forma evidente, pero sí en pequeños matices: en las sonrisas cálidas de Changmin, en la diversión y el brillo de su mirada, en el tono de voz de Jaejoong, lleno de ironía y preocupación pero envuelto en cierta cadencia que sólo es audible cuando se dirige a su _dongsaeng_.

Yunho hubiese preferido tener a Jaejoong cara a cara antes de hablar con él en serio, poder ver sus reacciones y que a su vez leyese en su rostro las suyas, porque Jaejoong y él siempre se han entendido mejor en persona. Pero tampoco va a quejarse de lo que tiene, porque a partir de ahora le sobrarán los momentos para sentarse con Jaejoong a hablar durante horas, sin tener en cuenta agendas descuadradas o miradas indiscretas que puedan filtrar la noticia para hacerles la vida difícil.

Suspira, dejando que parte de la diversión se vaya, y se pone serio, esta vez de verdad.

—Jaejoong —interviene, antes de que se enzarcen en otra discusión—, no soy tan estúpido como todos parecéis creer, y creo que no merezco esa fama de intolerante que me habéis otorgado. No entiendo muy bien por qué creísteis que no iba a entenderlo, o que me iba a volver loco ante la sorpresa. Solo sois Changmin y tu, queriéndoos. Como siempre. Puede que no esperase que llevarais juntos tanto tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que sí sabía que ibais a terminar así, tarde o temprano. Nunca habéis podido manteneros lejos el uno del otro.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras ya no es tenso, no del mismo modo. Jaejoong vuelve a contener la respiración, y Changmin sigue conduciendo diligentemente, sin variar ni la velocidad ni la firmeza con que agarra el volante. Pero la mirada que le dedica a través del espejo retrovisor tiene el mismo efecto que acercar las manos heladas a un brasero tras llegar a casa, después de una tormenta de nieve. A Yunho siempre se le olvida lo cálido que puede ser su _maknae_ cuando está en confianza, lo fácil que es leer en sus ojos todas las verdades del universo, porque habitualmente es algo que no muestra, que guarda para sí. Pero cuando lo hace, como en ese momento, Yunho se siente desarmado e indefenso, y todo lo que puede pensar es en abrazarlo con fuerza hasta volver a sentirse reconfortado.

No puede hacerlo, por supuesto, no mientras conduce. Así que sólo mueve la mano hasta apoyarla en la pierna de Changmin y aprieta con cariño, sintiendo cómo una sonrisa afectuosa tira de sus labios.

Es Jaejoong, por supuesto, el que interrumpe el momento.

— _Joder, Yunho, los idiotas somos nosotros._

Yunho ríe ante su respuesta, y la sonrisa de Changmin crece varios grados en calidez y tamaño.

—No seré yo quien te lleve la contraria. Eso es trabajo de aquí el _maknae_.

Por fin la risa de Jaejoong se cuela a través de los altavoces, eliminando toda la tensión, todos los miedos encadenados a su piel que seguramente ha arrastrado durante mucho tiempo.

— _Pone mucho empeño en ello, no te preocupes._

—Eh —interviene Changmin, fingiéndose ofendido pero con una sonrisa kilométrica en los labios—, solo le llevo la contraria cuando se equivoca, que es casi siempre.

— _Y un cuerno. Te encanta sacarme de mis casillas._

—Te aburrirías mortalmente si te diese la razón todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando no la tienes.

Yunho vuelve a reír, tremendamente divertido por el intercambio. Y se da cuenta de cual es la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que componen sus amigos. Jaejoong y Changmin por fin aceptan abiertamente lo que hay entre ellos, eso que comparten y que va bastante más allá de la amistad, pero en realidad ese sentimiento siempre ha estado ahí, nadando entre ellos bajo la superficie, invisible para los que se bañan pero perceptible desde fuera para todos los que quisieran mirar. Porque su dinámica es la misma, no ha cambiado ni es probable que cambie, no al menos hasta que roten los polos y el universo implosione. Supone que en privado sí que habrá cosas diferentes, al margen del sexo, algo propio que habrán construido a lo largo de los años, de encuentros clandestinos, palabras susurradas y miedos expuestos hasta ser completamente vulnerables, acunados con cuidado y determinación férrea por el otro. Pero Yunho es consciente de que es algo que jamás le dejarán ver, ni a él ni a nadie.

De verdad siente envidia de lo que tienen, de lo que son el uno para el otro. Pero no la suficiente como para no alegrarse con todo su ser de que al fin se atrevan a hacerle frente.

****

—~oOo~—

  
  


Cuando llega al local todas las miradas se centran en él, como si un foco enorme apuntase en su dirección abarcándolo por completo. Yunho trata de ignorarlas y se centra en la camarera, solicitando que lo conduzca al reservado, pero resulta difícil no escuchar los murmullos para nada disimulados que se oyen aquí y allá a lo largo de todo el salón, como abejas furiosas a punto de volar en bandada para incapacitar a su víctima.

A pesar de que está acostumbrado sigue resultando molesto, especialmente desde que sus detractores se han multiplicado como la espuma. Después de que la noticia de su separación de la SM se hiciese pública comenzaron las campañas de desacreditación, los gritos de las fans ultrajadas y decepcionadas, y el acoso constante de la prensa tratando de obtener declaraciones de primera mano con las que llenar sus webs y las portadas de las revistas. De un momento a otro han pasado de ser ídolos de masas a convertirse en la diana favorita de todas las personas relacionadas con la industria del entretenimiento, fieles a la SM por intereses comunes, mentiras volando en todas direcciones para tratar de destruir la imagen de chicos buenos que tanto han cuidado.

Pero Changmin y él no son los únicos focos de todos esos ataques. Jaejoong, Junsu y Yoochun también han tenido que enfrentar su parte desde que se hizo evidente que el objetivo final de los cinco es la reunificación. Yunho hubiese preferido que se centrasen sólo en ellos dos, porque sus amigos ya han estado antes ahí, ya han sufrido todo eso en sus carnes, y con una vez es más que suficiente para toda una vida. Pero por supuesto, sus deseos tienen poco o ningún peso en la vida de todos los que quieren arruinar su existencia.

En cuanto se comienzan a filtrar las primeras imágenes de Changmin y él entrando al edificio de C-jes, o fotografías robadas de momentos de relax en lugares públicos, la algarabía se intensifica, pero también el apoyo recibido por parte de las verdaderas fans de los cinco. Yunho es consciente, aun antes de que todo se desate, que un sector de su público, los que llevan ahí desde el principio, van a apoyarlos, pero aun así logra sorprenderle cuán grande es el número de personas que los defienden a capa y espada, no sólo en Corea, sino más allá de sus fronteras. Y no puede sino sentirse sobrecogido por todas las campañas desplegadas para dejarles claro, tanto a ellos como a la industria musical, que van a seguirlos allá donde vayan porque siguen siendo los mejores cantantes, que no _idols_ , del país.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo agradece, eso sólo duplica los ojos pendientes de ellos en todo momento, y hace crecer su preocupación e inseguridad, no tanto por sí mismo, sino por sus amigos. Yoochun todavía lleva mal la intrusión de la prensa en su vida privada, y aunque lo niegue, Yunho sabe que aún le aterroriza que vuelvan a intentar aprovecharse de él como en el pasado, volviendo a enturbiar la imagen que tanto le ha costado limpiar. Y ahora que sabe que Changmin y Jaejoong están juntos, no puede sino temer un descuido que haga público algo que sólo debe pertenecerles a ellos.

Yunho no es tonto, sabe que han mantenido su relación en secreto durante mucho tiempo, que nadie, ni siquiera los que mejor los conocen han sospechado nada, pero no lo han hecho bajo un escrutinio tan minucioso, tan agresivo. No pueden permitirse fallar ahora, después de haber recorrido un camino tan largo y ni remotamente tan fácil como ambos lo pintan al hablar de ello.

No necesita poner su preocupación en palabras para saber que Jaejoong y Changmin la desdeñarán con sendas sonrisas, cálida y confiada la del primero, condescendiente la del segundo. Porque si algo han demostrado, con creces, es que saben cuidarse solos, y que si quieren mantener su relación lejos de toda sospecha pueden hacerlo. Pero eso nunca evitará que Yunho se preocupe igualmente.

Cuando al fin arriba al reservado, solo encuentra a Junsu y Yoochun, sentados a la mesa redonda, llena palillos y cucharas pero todavía sin comida sobre ella. No hay ni rastro de los otros dos, a pesar de que Yunho llega un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba por culpa del tráfico.

—Pensaba que sería el último en llegar —dice cuando la camarera se retira, cerrando la puerta.

—Jaejoong dice que ya están de camino —responde Junsu con una sonrisa.

Yunho se sienta a su lado, tras saludar a Yoochun con un breve abrazo, y mira su propio reloj para comprobar que efectivamente ya pasa de la hora a la que habían quedado.

—Confiaba en que a Jaejoong se le pegase un poco de la puntualidad de Changmin, no que sería al contrario.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Jaejoong tiene argumentos muy convincentes para hacer que Changmin se olvide del reloj —replica Yoochun, con su mejor sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Yunho ríe, sin poder evitarlo, y Junsu pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yoochun, deberías pensar menos en la vida sexual de tus amigos y más en la propia.

—No tengo vida sexual, así que tengo que entretenerme con lo que puedo.

—¡Pues quizás es el momento de que te busques una!

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —pregunta con un guiño, que Junsu ignora volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Yoochun ríe, y Yunho no puede evitar seguirlo. De todo lo que ha echado de menos durante el tiempo que han estado separados, que no son pocas cosas, la forma de interactuar de Junsu y Yoochun como un matrimonio añejo siempre estará de las primeras de la lista. Sigue siendo fascinante contemplarlos, como si fuesen un par de hermanos que conocen hasta el color de los sueños del otro, capaces de anticipar lo que cualquiera de ellos va a precisar antes de que el otro sea consciente de que va a necesitarlo. Es algo que Yunho siempre va a admirar profundamente, pasen los años que pasen, porque está convencido de que no va a cambiar.

—¡Si Junsu no quiere yo estoy disponible!

—Siento decírtelo, _líder-shi_ , pero tus posaderas no son comparables a las de _Jun-chan_ —le devuelve la broma Yoochun, fingiendo una mueca—. Además, ¿no tenías por ahí un proyecto de novio o algo por el estilo? Las últimas veces no has venido porque habías quedado. Odiaría interponerme en el camino del amor.

—Había quedado con amigos. Mi vida sexual últimamente está tan vacía como la tuya.

—De verdad, vuestra vida sexual, o la falta de ella, es algo de lo que no tengo por qué enterarme—interviene Junsu con un suspiro resignado.

Yoochun y Yunho vuelven a reír al unísono, pero deciden dejar la broma igualmente. Para lo abierto que es Junsu en la mayoría de cosas, su privacidad y la de sus amigos la guarda con muchísimo celo. No es que se niegue sistemáticamente a saber las cosas que pasan en la vida de los que son importantes para él, y Yunho sabe que si cualquiera de ellos necesita alguien con quien hablar estará ahí el primero, pero si no es así prefiere dejar los temas íntimos a un lado en pos de su pobre salud mental, probablemente mucho más maltrecha después de compartir tanto tiempo escenario solo con Yoochun y Jaejoong.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos, Jaejoong no habrá intentado quebrar su equilibrio tan a menudo si debía mantener en secreto lo de Changmin.

—¿Cuándo os enterasteis de que Changmin y Jaejoong estaban saliendo? —pregunta, curioso, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Yunho sabe que fue el último en enterarse, y que probablemente si Changmin no hubiese confesado seguiría en la inopia más absoluta, al menos durante un tiempo. Y tampoco le cuesta adivinar que el primero en enterarse fue Yoochun, puesto que si alguien es capaz de descubrir comportamientos erráticos en Jaejoong, más pronunciados de lo habitual, ese es su _soulmate_. Pero nunca ha llegado a saber el tiempo concreto que lograron ocultar su relación a los perceptivos ojos de Park Yoochun.

—Menos de lo que me gustaría reconocer —responde—. Los cabrones lo ocultaron demasiado bien. Yo lo descubrí hace algo más de un año, cuando llegué a la casa de Jaejoong y me encontré a Changmin en su cama.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yunho, sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Para empezar, si fue así, Yoochun tiene indiscutiblemente el don de la oportunidad. Puede imaginar perfectamente la consternación de Jaejoong, aderezada con la diversión de Changmin, que probablemente si de algo estaba seguro era de que su amigo lo iba a entender mejor que nadie, apoyándolos incondicionalmente, como siempre.

Y para terminar, porque es mucho más tarde de lo que Yunho espera. Suponía que su compañero se habría enterado al poco de que comenzasen su relación, la de verdad, una vez que apartaron a un lado los rollos de una noche y todas las excusas que encontraron para no aferrarse con fuerza al otro. 

Pero al parecer hasta Jaejoong hace bien las cosas cuando se lo propone.

—Bueno, no literalmente en la cama. No los interrumpí, claro está, hubiese sido descortés como poco. Pero digamos que tuve que esperar un buen rato a que terminasen sus actividades nocturnas.

Yunho ríe, aferrándose a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Junsu niega con la cabeza y mira a Yoochun con gesto de estar perdonándole la vida.

—¡Pensaba que Jaejoong te lo habría contado mucho antes! —replica, aún riéndose.

—Ya. Pues no lo hizo. El muy idiota pensaba que yo me iba a oponer, o alguna gilipollez semejante.

—¿Tu también los pillaste _in fraganti_? —pregunta, girándose hacia Junsu, rescoldos de risa aún resonando entre sílabas.

Junsu suspira antes de responder.

—No, yo sólo encontré una foto de Changmin desnudo en el estudio de Jaejoong.

Otra carcajada vuelve a ganarle la partida al imaginarse la cara de consternación de Junsu al verla, probablemente intentando no pensar en lo que significaba.

En perspectiva, su modo de enterarse ha sido hasta un pelín soso. Con toda seguridad porque estaba en manos de Changmin y no de Jaejoong.

—No acabo de comprender si son muy listos por ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo o nosotros muy estúpidos por no darnos cuenta cuando las evidencias estaban ante nuestros ojos.

Junsu asiente, conforme, y Yoochun ríe dándole la razón implícitamente. Pero antes de que puedan añadir nada más, la puerta del reservado vuelve a abrirse para dejar pasar a los causantes directos de su buen humor.

—¡Por fin aparecen los tortolitos! —exclama Yoochun, aun en medio de la risa, cuando la camarera vuelve a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Que te den —replica Jaejoong, pero la enorme sonrisa de su rostro deja bien claro que no le molestan en absoluto las pullas de su amigo.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo para llegar tan tarde?

—Nada que te importe.

Changmin ignora completamente a los _soulmates_ y se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado, frunciendo el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que todavía no hay comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué no habéis pedido todavía?

—Porque no sabíamos cuánta hambre ibais a tener después de… lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo —interviene Junsu.

Yunho ríe, sin poder evitarlo. Su amigo puede mantenerse todo lo al margen posible de la vida sexual de sus compañeros, pero no cuando se convierte en munición para putear a Changmin. Junsu siempre adorará por encima de todo meterse con su _maknae_.

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, estoy _realmente_ hambriento —replica Changmin, sin amilanarse en lo más mínimo.

La risa de Junsu lo llena todo, uniéndose a la de Yoochun y a la enorme sonrisa orgullosa de Jaejoong. 

Y Yunho siente que, aunque el camino ha sido largo y difícil, lleno de baches y trampas escondidas, ha merecido la pena.

Porque al fin vuelve a estar completo.


End file.
